Anders
by CheeseOnShoes
Summary: "Sie ist anders, kein Zweifel. Es fasziniert ihn, dass es ihm Angst macht. Sie macht Logan verrückt."   Staffel 5 aus der Sicht von Logan. Übersetzte Version von Mooncat99s "Different"
1. Leuchtend blaue Augen

_**Anders**_

Kapitel 1: Leuchtend blaue Augen

_(Der Kaffee danach)_

Logan amüsierte sich prächtig. Sicher, die Tatsache an sich war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Der Grund für dieses Vergnügen jedoch, ließ es von anderen Malen unterscheiden.

Es war ein Mädchen. Nicht eins von denen, die zu seinen Füßen schwach wurden, oh nein, ein Mädchen, das tatsächlich den Mut hatte, ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Und wie kam er zu dieser Ehre? Anscheinend dafür, ein überprivilegierter Wichtigtuer zu sein, der einen ihrer Freunde schlecht gemacht hatte, und schlimmer, anscheinend in Gegenwart dieses Mädchens. Eine Tatsache mit der er Probleme hatte, sie zu glauben. Nicht mit dem Teil ein Wichtigtuer zu sein, aber damit, dass er dieses Mädchen hätte vergessen können. Sicher, sie war stinksauer auf ihn und offensichtlich mochte sie ihn nicht... aber, Gott, sie war wunderschön mit ihren leuchtend blauen Augen und den leicht geröteten Wangen, verursacht durch ihren Zorn.

Wenn er eines war, dann ein Verehrer von schönen Mädchen und er konnte einfach nicht begreifen, dass er jemals dieses Mädchen vergessen hatte. Gut, er hatte einen ziemlichen Kater während ihrer ersten Begegnung, natürlich, nach einem „Life and Death Brigade" Wochenende, aber trotzdem...

Naja, eins war sicher... er würde dieses Mädchen sicherlich nicht in nächster Zeit vergessen. Eigentlich war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieses sehr begehrenswerte Bild von dieser süßen Brünette mit ihren leuchtenden Augen - strahlend so kräftig und klar aus ihrem zarten Gesicht -, die reine Verärgerung über ihn leicht lesbar, nicht nur in ihren Augen und in ihrem Gesicht, sondern auch in der Haltung ihres Körpers, würden sich für immer in sein Gedächtnis brennen. Und was für ein Körper das war.

Bevor er es wusste, brachte er sich in den Streit mit ein, nur um zu sehen, wie weit er sie anstacheln konnte. Sie enttäuschte ihn nicht. Wütend passte auf jeden Fall zu diesem kleinen Hitzkopf. Erstaunlich, da ihn ihre Antworten immer mehr faszinierten. Sie zögerte fast nie eine Antwort zu geben and er musste zugeben, dass sie mit schlagfertigen Argumenten aufwartete. Ihn beispielsweise mit Judy Dench zu vergleichen... naja, dass hatte sicherlich noch nie jemand zuvor getan. Also ging er einen Schritt weiter, er warf ein Argument ein von dem er wusste, dass es ihr die Sprache verschlagen würde. Denn das „Wir-Leben-in-einem-freien-Land-Argument" ließ ihn immer das letzte Wort haben. Und er hatte Recht, sie zögerte einen Moment, einen Moment den er benutzte, um sie zu verwirren. Er gab ihr Zeit, ein Argument zu formulieren.

Und dann überraschte sie ihn. Sie verengte ihre Augen für einen Augenblick.

„Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn jemand meinen Freunden weh tut", sagte sie leise, sehr einfach.

Das haute ihn um. Es gab kein Argument, welches er hätte einwerfen können. Darauf gab es wirklich nichts zu sagen. Es war genau so gut, wie das „Freie-Land-Argument". Und trotzdem konnte er sie nicht so einfach gewinnen lassen. Also sagte er ihr, dass sie sehr einfach zu provozieren sei. Oh ja, das brachte sie schon wieder auf die Palme. Sich siegessicher fühlend, fügte er noch hinzu, dass sie scheinbar jemand war, der gerne debattierte.

Unglücklicherweise, bevor er noch etwas tun oder sagen konnte, unterbrach sie Finn. Verdammt! Sie hatten nach seiner schwer erreichbaren Rothaarigen schon den ganzen Tag gesucht, naja, zu mindestens seit Finn aufgewacht war, und er musste sie unbedingt in diesem Augenblick finden. Innerlich seufzte er und drehte sich wieder zu dem Mädchen um. Zu schade. Der Zauber des Augenblicks war ruiniert. Na dann musste er einfach sicher gehen, dass es andere Momente geben würde. Er war, trotz alledem, Logan Huntzberger, und bisher hatte ihm noch kein Mädchen widerstanden, das er umgarnt hatte, und dieses, obgleich immer noch streitsüchtig, würde keine Ausnahme sein.

Und als ob er es nicht besser wüsste, gab es keinen besseren Zeitpunkt als das Jetzt. Er hatte eine Vermutung, dass sie sexuelle Andeutungen nicht gewöhnt war. Nebenbei wäre es der perfekte erste Schritt für ihn, um zu zeigen, dass er Interesse hatte. Also tat er nur das eine, nämlich sich in ihren Freiraum lehnen und ihren Duft einatmen. Er konnte ihn nicht definieren, noch nicht. Dieses Rätsel hob er sich für später auf.

„Richte Marty Grüße von mir aus. Und ich verspreche dir, nächstes Mal erkenne ich dich", versprach er und gab ihr das gleiche Versprechen mit seinen Augen.

Sie zeigte keine Reaktion, was ihn nicht wirklich traf. Stattdessen, lehnte er sich noch ein wenig vor und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sag jetzt bloß nicht, es hat dir nicht gefallen", sagte er mit einer tiefen, aufreizenden Stimme und schenkte ihr sein patentiertes Killerlächeln.

Oh ja, seine Vermutung war definitiv richtig. Sie war sprachlos, aber sie errötete wütend, was ihren Blick nur noch süßer werden ließ. Widerwillig wendete er sich ab, um Finn zu folgen, aber nicht ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken. Der Anblick eines fassungslosen Mädchens ließ ihn grinsen. Er wettete, dass sie es nicht gewohnt war, nicht das letzte Wort zu haben.

Naja, sie würde sich wohl dran gewöhnen müssen. Er war der Meister darin, das letzte Wort zu haben.

Ein Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf und grinsend sprach er das Mädchen wieder an.

„Master and Commander", sagte er.

Verwirrt runzelte sie ihre Nase, um ihn misstrauisch zu mustern. „Meinst du den Film?", fragte sie.

Hmm, also funktionierte ihr Kopf doch noch. Erfrischend. Er lächelte sie an. „Nein, so hast du mich in Zukunft anzureden", sagte er ihr süffisant, zufrieden als er sah wie ihre Verärgerung zurückkehrte, kurz bevor er über die Stufen verschwand.

Während er Finn und Colin suchte, dachte er zurück an die Begegnung, abermals sich an diese atemberaubenden blauen Augen erinnernd. Irgendetwas... er war sich nicht sicher was, aber Irgendetwas war anders an diesem Mädchen.

Rory.

Leise flüsterte er ihren Namen, ließ ihn über seine Zunge rollen. Ihm gefiel sein Klang. Und er mochte den Namen. Es war kein gewöhnlicher Name, andererseits, war er in eine privilegierte Welt geboren worden, in der ungewöhnliche Namen ziemlich häufig unter den Reichen auftauchten. Dennoch, Rory hörte sich nicht an wie einer dieser Namen, die man einem armen Kind gab, um die Welt zu beeindrucken. Hmm, er fragte sich, wie ihr Nachname war.

Aber er wusste ja wo sie wohnte. Mit dieser Information sollte es nicht zu schwierig werden, es herauszufinden. Und außerdem war da ja noch Barkeeper Marty. Er könnte ihn nach Information fragen. Nicht das Logan die Absicht dazu hatte. Er erinnerte sich jetzt gut genug, warum Colin gedacht hatte, dass es Spaß machen würde, Marty zufällig in die Arme zu laufen und ihn ein wenig lächerlich zu machen... weil sie gesehen hatten, wie offensichtlich er versucht hatte, das Mädchen zu beeindrucken. Rory. Daher erschien, auch nur irgendeine Information von Marty zu bekommen, äußerst zweifelhaft.

„Da bist du! Was hat denn so lange gedauert?" Colins genervte Stimme unterbrach Logans Gedanken.

Er schaute auf und fand sich vor seinen zwei besten Freunden stehend wieder, gerade als sich die Tür des Wohnheimzimmers öffnete. Bevor die Tür richtig offen war, wurde sie auch schon wieder zugeknallt. Logan seufzte. „Nicht die Richtige, wie ich vermute?"

Colin lachte. „Oh nein, sie ist es. Hast du es nicht an ihrem wütenden Blick gesehen, den sie in Finns Richtung geworfen hat?"

Da er sie nicht gesehen hatte, konnte er es wirklich nicht sagen. Aber Colins Erwähnung eines wütenden Blicks brachte ihm prompt die Erinnerung von zwei zornigen blauen Augen, die ihn anstarrten, ins Gedächtnis. Er konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln.

„Warum lächelst du? Hier steht dein bester Freund auf der Welt, der sich die Bruchstücke anschaut, die einst sein Herz waren und du lächelst?", fragte ihn Finn. „Danke Kumpel, ich bin gerührt von deiner Anteilnahme", spottete er und legte eine Hand auf seine Brust.

Logan verdrängte die Erinnerung von Rory aus seinem Gedächtnis und schlang einen Arm um Finn. „Finn, es ist ihr Verlust. Komm, wir bringen dich zurück in dein Zimmer; trinken ein paar Kurze und ziehen uns um, um in den Pub zu gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, die nächste Rothaarige wartet dort schon auf dich."

Bei der Erwähnung von Alkohol und Rothaarigen heiterte sich Finns Gesicht schlagartig auf. „Wie Recht du hast Huntzberger! Lasst uns feiern!" Um seine Worte zu betonen, ließ er einen lauten Freudenschrei heraus, bevor er davoneilte.

Lachend folgten Logan und Colin ihrem Freund.


	2. Verfolgend

_**Anders**_

Kapitel 2: Verfolgend

_(Tanz der Hormone)_

3 Wochen waren vergangen seitdem Logan Rory das zweite Mal getroffen hatte. Und er war nicht mehr amüsiert. In Wirklichkeit war er eher fasziniert. Denn etwas sehr außergewöhnliches war während dieser Zeit geschehen... er ertappte sich ziemlich häufig dabei, wie er über die wunderschöne Brünette mit ihren erstaunlichen blauen Augen und ihrer spitzen Zunge nachdachte.

Noch überraschender war es, dass er selbst dann über sie nachdachte, wenn er mit anderen Mädchen ausging. Etwas, dass offensichtlich nicht zu ihren Gunsten war. Wenn sie blauäugig waren, erwischte er sich dabei, dass es ihn störte, dass ihre Augen nicht so lebendig waren wie Rorys. Überhaupt war er sehr schnell mit ihnen gelangweilt. Keins der Mädchen mit denen er zusammen war, seit dem unvergesslichen Aufeinandertreffen mit dem blauäugigen Hitzkopf, hatte weder die Haltung noch die Selbstsicherheit gehabt, ihn mit etwas anderen anzusehen als mit Ehrfurcht, Lust oder Triumph. Nicht _eine_ war schlagfertig genug, um mit ihm in einem richtigen Gespräch Schritt zu halten. Tatsächlich war keine intelligent genug, um mit ihr ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen.

Er war sich jedoch nicht sicher, was er von dieser Entwicklung halten sollte. Fürs Erste ließ er es geschehen und wartete ab, wo es ihn hinführen würde. In der Zwischenzeit hielt er seine Dates eher kurz und verbrachte mehr Zeit mit den Jungs.

Natürlich hatte er versucht Rory noch einmal zufällig zu begegnen. Zu seiner Enttäuschung jedoch hatte er bisher kein Glück. Sie kam nie beim Pub vorbei. Sie war auf keiner der Partys, die er mit seinen Freunden besucht hatte. Wenn er an ihrem Wohnheim vorbei lief, hatte er nie das Glück sie anzutreffen. Noch hatte er sie bisher irgendwo sonst auf dem Campus gesehen.

Es war frustrierend.

Zu mindestens hatte er ihren vollen Namen herausgefunden. Nicht, dass das eine große Herausforderung für ihn gewesen wäre. Ein Lächeln begleitet mit einem flüchtigen versprechenden Blick hatten ihm problemlos den Zugang zu all den Namen der Personen, die zurzeit das Erdgeschossapartment des Brandford Hauses bewohnten, beschert.

Der Name hatte ihn sogar überrascht. Gilmore war ein bekannter Name in seinen Kreisen. Verdammt, seine Eltern waren mit Richard und Emily Gilmore befreundet und er war auf mehr als einer ihrer Partys gewesen. Und gerade deswegen wusste er, dass Rory nicht mit ihnen verwandt sein konnte. Sonst hätte er sie sicherlich schon vorher getroffen. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass sie mit ihrer Einstellung kaum jemand aus der gehobenen Gesellschaft sein konnte. Und die Klamotten, die sie getragen hatte, schrien nach allem nur nicht nach Geld.

In Wirklichkeit kam er zum dem Schluss, dass sie wahrscheinlich nur in Yale eingeschrieben war durch ein Stipendium. Sie war genau der Typ dafür.

Und trotzdem... da war ihr Name. Lorelai Leigh passte total zu anderen Namen aus der High Society. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie in einem 2-Zimmer-Apartment in Brandfort wohnte und nicht nur das, es war im Erdgeschoss. Das schrie geradezu nach Geld und guten Beziehungen. Auf der anderen Seite, ihre Mitbewohnerin, Geller, war bestimmt aus seinen Kreisen, also hatte sie vielleicht nur Glück mit Geller in Verbindung zu stehen.

Natürlich hätte er mehr Information bekommen können, aber für diesen Augenblick war er mit seiner Neugierde zufrieden. Und seinen Vermutungen.

"Du bist spät."

Logan schaute auf, um zu sehen, wie Colin ihn finster anschaute. "Was?"

"Die Personalbesprechung," sagte Colin.

Immer noch ahnungslos hob Logan eine Augenbraue.

Gereizt rollte Colin mit den Augen. "Yale Daily News? Mitchum droht dir den Geldhahn zu zudrehen, solltest du dich nicht mehr in die Zeitung einbringen? Du batest mich dich das nicht vergessen zu lassen, damit ich nicht immer für dich einspringen muss? Läuten bei dir immer noch nicht die Glocken?"

"Oh Scheiße!" Sich erinnernd sprang Logan vom Sofa auf und rannte aus Finn und Colins Wohnung. Er hatte die dämliche Besprechung total vergessen!

Trotzdem, als er an seinem Wohnheim vorbei kam, konnte er nicht widerstehen einen kleinen Umweg zu machen, um in sein Zimmer zu gehen und sich den Hut zu schnappen, den er gekaufte hatte, um Doyle zu nerven, den kleinen verrückten Typ, der momentan die Zeitung leitete. Sicher, sein Vater hatte ihn gezwungen der Kollegzeitung beizutreten, aber er wäre verdammt, wenn er in der Redaktion rumsähse und nicht wenigstens ein bisschen Spaß hätte. Basierend auf vorigen, zugegebenermaßen kurzen Besuchen dort, hatte er Spaß daran gefunden, Doyle zu verschrecken und zu ärgern. Doyle hasste ihn... was er war und wo er her kam. Aber er hatte großen Schiss vor Logans Vater, Mitchum Huntzberger, Medien Magnat.

Als er endlich dort ankam, war er natürlich zu spät. Aber das war es nicht, was ihn überraschte.

Unmöglich!

Aber tatsächlich, dort, hinter einem blassen und nach Luft schnappenden Doyle, stand das Mädchen, nach dem er seit 3 Wochen suchte und natürlich, ihn bereits wütend anstarrte.

Rory.

Unglaublich. Hier. Bei der Zeitung. Er hatte überall nach diesem Mädchen gesucht und jetzt hatte er sie hier gefunden, ausgerechnet hier! Oh ja, das Schicksal konnte schon ironisch sein.

Aber anstelle ihre Anwesenheit sofort zu bemerken, richtet er erst seine ganze Beachtung auf Doyle oder, naja, zu mindestens versuchte er es so aussehen zu lassen. In Wahrheit nahm er jede Gefühlsregung in Rorys Gesicht auf. Sie hatte ihn sicherlich auch nicht hier erwartet. Und während er Doyle nervte, beobachtete er sie, wie sie immer verwirrter wurde, insbesondere als sein Vater erwähnt wurde.

"Oh Logan, bitte. Du und Ärger machen? Hör auf. Ich freu mich dich wiederzusehen," sagte Doyle, seine Stimme voll beißendem Spott.

Für einen Moment schaute Logan Doyle wirklich an. "Sieh dich vor Doyle, sonst tust du dir noch weh. Also ich mach mich an die Arbeit, ja Boss?" sagte er in einem leicht warnenden Ton bevor er endlich Rorys Anwesenheit würdigte. "Rory, schön dich zu sehen!"

Ihre Augen blitzten auf, als sie hörte, wie er ihren Namen betonte. Gut. Also hatte sie ihre letzte Begegnung nicht vergessen. Das wäre eine Schande gewesen. Er ging hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich. Die ganze Zeit behielt er Rory im Auge, während sie mit Doyle sprach. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass Doyle über ihn redete. Sein Verdacht wurde bestätigt als er hörte, wie sie den Namen seiner Vaters in einem sehr überraschten Ton aussprach. Also hatte sie von seinem Vater gehört. Unter Berücksichtigung, dass sie offensichtlich hier aus freien Stücken arbeitete, war das kein Wunder. Eine Überraschung war jedoch, dass sie anscheinend keine Ahnung hatte, wer Logan war. Das war neu. Die meisten Leute, die er traf, wussten wer er war, immerhin auf dem Campus.

Doyle verschwand und er sah die Abneigung in Rory Gesicht, als sie ihm flüchtig einen nachdenklichen Blick zuwarf. Er freute sich darüber, dass sein Nachname allein sie nicht in einen von vielen Fans seines Namens und Status und, nicht zu vergessen, all seines Geldes, das damit verbunden war, verwandelt hatte. Trotzdem war ihm die Abneigung suspekt. Ok, also war er vielleicht ab und zu ein kleiner Wichtigtuer, aber trotz alle dem gehörte er zur Oberschicht. Er war nicht halb so schlimm wie andere, da wären Colin oder seine Mutter. Gewiss hatte er nichts getan, um diesen Blick aus Abneigung und Abscheu zu verdienen. Unwohl streckte er sich nach seinem Reporterhut aus, 'Zeitung' stand darauf, und setzte ihn auf.

Er lehnte sich vor und griff nach dem Telefon. "Lokalredaktion? Smitty hier, notier das. Ich hab eine Sensationsmeldung über eine Blondine. Das wird der Aufreißer," sagte er in einer ziemlich guten Imitation eines Reporters aus den alten Filmen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er sich so aufführte, aber er musste einfach etwas tun, um diesen verfolgenden Augen zu entkommen. Er legte den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel und lachte über Doyle, der sich sichtlich genervt von seinem Tisch abwand. Unfähig sich selbst zu bremsen, zwinkerte er Rory zu, auf das sie mit einem genervten Augenrollen antwortete.

Die Abneigung war immer noch in ihren Augen. Er hatte genug davon habend. Logan lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, stütze seine Füße auf den Schreibtisch und verbarg sein Gesicht mit dem Hut, um diesen Augen zu entkommen.

Die folgenden paar Tage hatte er tatsächlich versucht, Rory aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nicht, dass das schwer war, in Anbetracht dessen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie all ihre Zeit verbrachte. Aber er hielt sich so weit wie möglich vom Brandfort Haus oder der YDN-Lokalredaktion entfernt auf. Es war nicht so, dass er sie schon abgeschrieben hätte oder etwas Ähnliches... bis jetzt zu mindestens nicht. Es war einfach nur so, dass er das Bild dieser Augen nicht loswerden konnte, die ihn anschauten als wäre er Platz- und Luftverschwendung.

Und das beunruhigte ihn. Warum sollte es ihn kümmern, was irgend so eine Tussi von ihm hielt? Es war nicht so, als ob sie das erste Mädchen war, das sauer auf ihn war oder nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, um Himmels willen. Nein, war sie nicht. Aber sie war das erste Mädchen, das all diese Dinge war, bevor sie eine Verabredung hatten. Normalerweise kam der Ärger, wenn das Mädchen begriff, dass er nicht an einer festen Beziehung, Bindung, sich häuslich niederzulassen oder an was auch immer sie sich erträumten, als er sie das erste Mal nach einer Verabredung gefragt hatte, interessiert war.

Was war also Gilmores Problem? Dann hatte er sich halt nicht an ihre erste Begegnung erinnert. Dann war er eben nicht fair zu Marty gewesen, aber eigentlich hatte er seine Arbeit gelobt, mehrere Male, und hatte ihm sogar die Aussicht auf mehr Jobs angeboten, was ihrem Freund mehr Geld zusicherte. Ok, ok, Colin hatte sich ihm gegenüber wie ein Snob verhalten, aber das war Colin. Und Logan war reich, hatte einen Namen, der viel Macht enthielt. Es war nicht so, als ob er darum gebeten hätte. Verdammt noch mal, Rory wusste überhaupt nichts über ihn oder wie es war, der Huntzberger Erbe zu sein, keine andere Wahl zu haben, als das Unternehmen zu übernehmen und sehr wahrscheinlich in einer lieblosen Ehe zu enden mit einer dummen Trophäenfrau.

Logan hatte das Recht etwas Spaß zu haben, bevor er in seine Verpflichtung gestoßen wurde. Zu tun was er wollte, mit so vielen Mädchen ausgehen wie er wollte, so zu leben wie er wollte und nicht was seine Familie für angemessen hielt. Und sie hatte kein Recht das zu verurteilen, überhaupt keins!

"Hey Logan, kommst du endlich oder was?" rief Jamie zu ihm.

Seufzend schaute er auf und sah ein paar seiner Ethik-Klassenkameraden, welche auch zur LDB gehörten, die auf ihn warteten. Richtig, er wollte die Kostüme bestellen für das nächste Event.

"Ich komme," sagte er, ergriff seinen Rucksack und seine Jacke und erhob sich, um sich seinen Freunden der LDB anzuschließen.

Und noch etwas, das er nicht verstand war, warum er so viel Zeit damit verbrachte über Gilmore nachzudenken. Klar, sie war hübsch, aber ehrlich, er war mit Mädchen ausgegangen, die besser aussahen, sogar einige Models waren unter diesen Verabredungen gewesen. Also warum konnte er dieses Mädchen nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen? Und warum interessierte es ihn überhaupt, was ein beliebiges Mädchen von ihm dachte?

Argh! Es machte ihn verrückt!

"Hey Huntzberger!"

Wenn man vom Teufel spricht... Logan schaute über seine Schulter, um niemand anderes zu sehen als Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, die sich gegen eine Säule lehnte, offensichtlich auf ihn wartend.

Zu sagen, dass Logan überrascht war, wäre eine Untertreibung. Er hätte seine monatlichen Ausgaben aus seinem Treuhandfond gewettet, dass Rory nicht versuchen würde, ihn zu treffen.

Trotzdem lächelte er sie an. "Hast du auf mich gewartet?" fragte er, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er ihre Begrüßung nicht falsch verstand.

Rory stieß sich von der Säule ab und bewegte sich auf ihn zu bis sie vor ihm stand. "Schon möglich," antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln.

Hoppla, dass war ein erstaunlicher Sinneswandel. Die letzten beiden Male als er sie getroffen hatte, hätte sie ihm beinahe den Kopf abgerissen und jetzt flirtete sie mit ihm? Nur was hatte die Veränderung verursacht? Natürlich war das nur eine rhetorische Frage für Logan. Er wusste gut genug was solch eine 180°-Wendung verursachte... Geld und Macht.

Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass er enttäuscht war von Rory. Irgendwie hatte er den Eindruck, dass sie sich nicht als eine von den vielen Goldgräbern herausstellen würde, die versuchten ihre Klauen in ihn zu bekommen. Dass auch sie eine von ihnen war. Gott, und er hatte gedacht sie wäre anders.

Natürlich hieß das nicht, dass er dabei mitspielen würde. "Ich bin geschmeichelte," sagte er schmunzelnd.

Rory zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ist wohl dein Recht."

Hmm. Vielleicht... "Geht's um Geschäftliches oder Spaß?" fragte er, da er ihre Motive doch bezweifelte, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was für Geschäfte sie miteinander haben könnten.

Naja, diese Frage wurde schnell beantwortet. "Ich will dir die Möglichkeit geben, etwas zu meinem Artikel zu sagen," bot sie ihm mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an.

Ein Artikel, natürlich! Er hätte wissen müssen, dass das das einzige war, was sie dazu bringen könnte, ihn aufzusuchen. Und da dachte er, dass sie an seinem Status und seinem Geld interessiert war. Andererseits, wie hätte er wissen sollen, dass sie zu ihm kommen würde, wenn sie Hilfe bei einem Artikel benötigt?

"Welcher Artikel?" fragte er, leicht stirnrunzelnd.

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und Logan fühlte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten, augenblicklich alarmiert. Er kannte Rory nicht besonders gut, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihr Lächeln nichts Gutes für ihn zu bedeuten hatte.

"Den Artikel, den ich über die 'Life and Death Brigade' schreibe," antwortete sie lässig.

_Was?_

Logan hatte so seine Schwierigkeiten damit, seine Überraschtheit und seinen Schock zu überspielen. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du meinst," sagte er so beiläufig wie möglich und versuchte sie ausdruckslos anzuschauen.

Ihre Augenbrauen schossen hoch. "Nein?" fragte sie. "Huh... Ich dachte du kennst die. Das ist ein Club," sagte sie ihm, ihre Augen funkelten. "Das ist einer dieser super geheimen, super exklusiven Clubs hier in Yale. Man hat ihn vor ein paar tausend Jahren gegründet. Da gibt's nen' geheimen Gruß, geheime Passwörter, man rennt in Unterhosen im Kreis rum, sowas eben."

Für einen Augenblick atmete Logan innerlich erleichtert auf. Gut, sie wusste vielleicht den Namen, aber offensichtlich hatte sie ansonsten nicht viele Informationen über die Brigade. Bitte? Geheime Grüße? In Unterhosen herumrennen? Sie hatte mit einer Sache Recht: die LDB war sehr exklusiv. Sie würden sich selbst nie so blamieren, in dem sie sich solchen altmodischen und langweiligen Kindereien hingeben würden.

"Klingt wirklich sehr geheim," kommentierte er gleich viel gelassener.

Rory nickte. "Ja. Also, ich schreib so ne' Art Enthüllungsbericht über diesen einen Geheimbund und ich dachte mir, da du mit dazugehörst, möchtest du vielleicht auch ein Statement abgeben."

_Und sie traf schon wieder ins Schwarze_, das war alles woran er denken konnte, während er versuchte sein Lächeln aufrecht zu halten. "Ich bin Mitglied?" wiederholte er.

Ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich noch ein wenig höher. "Stimmt das nicht?" fragte sie, obwohl ihr Lächeln die klare Aussage machte, dass sie ihm sowieso nicht glaubte.

Was hatte sie bloß in der Hand?

"Ich renn jedenfalls nicht in Unterhosen im Kreis herum," sagte er ihr, was, um ehrlich zu sein, die reine Wahrheit war. Sein Vater hatte ihm früh gelehrt, wenn man einem neugierigen Reporter gegenüberstand, war der beste Weg, die Kontrolle zurück zu gewinnen, so nah an der Wahrheit zu bleiben, wie nur möglich.

Abermals zuckte Rory mit den Schultern. "Gut, okay... Hör mal, ich weiß, dass dein Großvater dort schon Mitglied war und dein Vater auch. Und deshalb nehme ich an, du auch. Aber vielleicht auch nicht. Okay."

Wie zur Hölle hatte sie das über seinen Großvater und seinen Vater herausgefunden? Und wenn er schon dabei war, wie hat sie überhaupt von der LDB Wind gekriegt?

"Ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen," entschuldigte sich Logan und musste bei seinen eigenen Worten ein wenig zusammenzucken, wie aufgesetzt das geklungen hatte.

'_Reiß dich zusammen Huntzberger!_' befahl er sich selbst.

"Hast du gar nicht. Es wär nett gewesen, aber ich habe auch ohne deine Hilfe genug Infos. Entschuldige die Störung," versicherte sie ihm und nach dem Funkeln in ihren Augen zu urteilen, wusste sie sehr wohl, was für einen Köder sie da ausgeworfen hatte.

Scheiße. Und was jetzt? Wenn er sie fragte, was sie noch so hatte, war das genau so gut wie eine Bestätigung, dass er tatsächlich in der LDB war. Aber wenn er sie nicht fragte, hätte die LDB keine Ahnung mit was sie es zu tun hatten. Andererseits war es offensichtlich, dass er vermutlich nichts mehr sagen oder tun könnte, um ihre Meinung über ihn zu ändern. Also sollte er besser ein wenig Schadensbekämpfung unternehmen.

"Ganz ohne meine Hilfe?" fragte er, während er seine Augen in ihre bohrte.

Augen, die ihn auslachten. "Na klar! Ich hab die Ballkleider, die Frau mit der Gorillamaske, _In Omnia Paratus_," sie unterbrach ihre Liste, um ihm einen süffisanten Blick zu zuwerfen. "Übrigens ein sehr flottes und witziges Motto, das Kennzeichen von dem schwarzen Geländewagen und etwa noch ein Dutzend anderer Dinge. Ich meine, ein Interview mit einem derzeitigen Mitglied wäre toll gewesen, aber es wird auch ohne nicht schlecht," endete sie, wieder einmal strahlend mit ihrem süßen Lächeln.

"Großartig," kommentierte Logan, während er innerlich jedes Schimpfwort benutzte, das er je in seinem Leben gelernt hatte.

Verdammt, sie war gut. Viel zu gut. Woher hatte sie all diese Details? Oh, er zweifelte an ihren 'Dutzend anderen Dingen', anderenfalls hätte sie sie ebenfalls erwähnt. Aber sie hatte genug. Natürlich war da zuvor hier und da einmal ein Artikel über die LDB aufgetaucht, aber trotzdem... sie könnte sie in ernste Schwierigkeiten bringen, besonders wenn sie mehr Namen hatte.

"Ja, außerdem kenne ich jetzt deine Gewohnheiten," fügte sie hinzu.

Das ließ in innehalten. Oh nein. Sie wollte doch nicht andeuten, was er dachte, das sie andeutete?

"Wow," kommentierte er trocken.

"Ja. Ich bleib dir einfach auf den Fersen und irgendwann wirst du mich schon hinführen. Alles klar? Ich meine, es wäre bestimmt viel einfacher gewesen, wenn du jetzt mit mir reden würdest, aber wenn nicht, geht's auch anders," sagte sie ihm.

Für wen hielt sie sich bloß? Logan war sich nicht sicher, ob er amüsiert über ihre letzte Drohung sein sollte oder genervt. Er war der Erbe von einem der größten Media Konzernen dieses Landes. Dachte sie wirklich, dass er nicht gelernt hätte, wie man mit hartnäckigen Reportern wie ihr umgehen musste? Sie mochte viel über etwas herausgefunden haben, was sie besser hätte nicht tun sollen, und das beeindruckte Logan, aber wenn sie dachte, dass sie Logan bedrängen könnte, dann war sie auf dem Holzweg.

"Es geht anders," wiederholte er, das erste Mal seit sie die LDB erwähnte hatte, war er wieder auf sicheren Boden.

"Ja," bestätigte Rory.

"Dann verfolgst du mich," fuhr er fort.

"Ja," bestätigte Rory ein weiteres Mal.

"Bleibst mir immer auf den Fersen," fuhr auch er fort und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

"Ja," sagte Rory und fing an die Stirn zu runzeln. Oh ja, jetzt hatte sie es mitgekriegt, dass Logan nicht geschlagen war, wie sie gedacht hatte.

'_Dafür musst du schon früher aufstehen, Ace_', grinste Logan innerlich.

"Dann machen wir es so," sagte er ihr und zeigte in die Richtung, in die Jamie und die anderen gegangen waren.

Sie war verwirrt. "Okay, aber..."

"Wir können gleich anfangen, wenn du willst," unterbrach Logan sie, ihm gefiel es wie sich ihre Augen verengten. "Ich geh in mein Zimmer und lass ein Fenster offen, falls du einsteigen und mich drinnen verfolgen willst." Jetzt war er am Zug, bittersüß zu klingen.

"Danke für die Info," wie vor den Kopf gestoßen stand sie vor ihm, wieder einmal starrte sie ihn zornig an.

Das war gleich viel besser, dachte Logan. Alles war wieder in Ordnung. "Aber gern doch," sagte er und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Aber nach einigen Schritten hielt er inne und drehte sich um, grinsend. "Und hey, alles Gute für den Artikel! Klingt nach nem' Knaller." Er lachte leise darüber, wie sie versuchte, ihn mit ihrem Blick zu erdolchen und drehte sich um, um sich seinen Freunden anzuschließen.

Er war immer noch der "Master and Commander" in ihrem kleinen Spiel.

* * *

Seine Euphorie hielt nicht lange an. Sobald er um die nächste Ecke gebogen war, brachte ihn die Realität mit den harten Fakten wieder zurück und zwar, dass eine Reporterin hinter der LDB her war. Und Ace würde nicht aufgeben, bevor sie nicht ihren Artikel hatte. Vor allem nicht jetzt, nachdem Logan sie ein weiteres Mal ausmanövriert hatte.

Logans Schritte gerieten ins stocken und er stoppte tatsächlich, überrascht, für einen Augenblick. Warte, _Ace_? Wo kam das denn her? Er gab Mädchen keine Spitznamen. Sicher, er gab ihnen Kosenamen, aber nie Spitznamen. Ein Spitzname würde bei ihnen nur Hoffnung wecken. Dennoch musste er zugeben, dass "Ace" perfekt zu Rory passte. Sie war eine super Reporterin. Sein Vater würde sie lieben.

Aber das war nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt war, dass Rory, super Reporterin, der LDB auf der Spur war und sie wusste einfach gerade so viel, dass sie nicht mehr sicher waren. Er musste mit Colin und Finn reden. Sie drei waren für den nächsten Event verantwortlich. Er würde sie fragen, was sie dachten, was der beste Weg war mit der Situation umzugehen und sie könnten ihre Vorschläge den anderen Mitgliedern der LDB unterbreiten.

Richtig. Logan entschuldigte sich schnell von seinen Freunden und eilte zu Finn und Colins Wohnheim. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe zu klopfen. Es wäre sowieso sinnlos gewesen. Finn war höchstwahrscheinlich immer noch wie weggetreten, da es immer noch eine Weile hin war bis die Sonne unterging, und Colin hatte etwas davon erwähnt, noch eine Arbeit zu schreiben... was wiederum bedeutete, dass er die meisten Störungen ignorieren würde und ein simples Klopfen an der Tür war so eine Störung. Nichtsdestotrotz würde Colin seine Arbeit für einen Moment unterbrechen müssen und Finn müsste dem Tageslicht ins Auge sehen.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum seiner Freunde war leer. Erst ging Logan in Finns Zimmer und öffnete die Rollläden. Finn stöhnte und versuchte seinen Kopf in den Kissen zu vergraben. Vertraut mit dem Ritual seinen australischen Freund zu wecken, ging Logan zum Bett, griff nach dem Kissen und der Decke und zog sie weg.

Finn brummelte etwas.

"Steh auf Finn, wir haben ein Problem," sagte Logan kurz angebunden.

Er bekam noch ein paar gemurmelte Worte.

"Hoch Finn," befahl Logan und ging zurück, um das Fenster zu öffnen. Finn hasste die Kälte. Und das Wetter hier war immer zu kalt für Finns Geschmack. Musste wohl all die australische Sonne in seiner Jugend gewesen sein, die ihn so empfindlich machte. Innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten würde Finn auf sein, um das Fenster zu schließen und wenn er einmal auf war, würde er auf bleiben.

Logan drehte sich um, um in Colins Zimmer zu gehen.

"Komm später wieder," sagte ihm Colin als er eintrat, ohne einmal von seinen Büchern aufzuschauen.

"Klar, kein Problem. Ich komm einfach wieder sobald dein Name in allen Zeitungen veröffentlicht wurde, was dafür sorgen würde, dass Polizei und FBI auf deiner Türschwelle auftauchen," Logan nickte. "Ich überlass dich dann deiner Arbeit. Man sieht sich im Knast."

Er ging wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wissend, dass Colin ihm bald folgen würde. Er hatte nicht übertrieben, als er die Polizei erwähnte. Das FBI würde trotzdem nicht auftauchen, andererseits, die Sache, die die LDB vor neun Jahren in Washington durchgezogen hatte, würde sie sicherlich interessieren.

"Worüber redest du, verdammt noch mal?" verlangte Colin zu wissen und kam mit einem finsteren Blick aus seinem Zimmer.

Logan winkte ihm nur zu, dass er warten sollte, während er zur Bar rüberging. Er brauchte einen Drink. Sie würden alle einen Drink gebrauchen, nachdem er ihnen von Rory erzählt hatte.

Colin war gerade dabei etwas zu sagen, als ein lauter Aufschrei aus Finns Zimmer kam.

"Verdammte Scheiße!"

Sie hörten beide das Fenster zuknallen und dann tauchte Finn im Durchgang auf mit blutunterlaufenen Augen und einem Blick in ihnen, der jeden anderen, der Finn nicht kannte, dazu bringen würde, sich um Finns Überleben Sorgen zu machen.

"Du solltest besser einen verdammt guten Grund haben, um mich zu dieser unchristlichen Zeit aufzuwecken und mein Zimmer in einen beschissen Gefrierschrank zu verwandeln," fuhr Finn ihn an.

Überflüssig zu erwähnen, Finn war nicht gerade ein Morgenmensch. Als Entschuldigung hielt Logan ihm ein volles Glas von Finns patentierten Katergetränk entgegen. Sofort legte sich die Mordlust in Finns Augen ein wenig.

"Logan, könntest du mir endlich sagen, was du da gefaselt hast über Polizei und FBI?" fragte Colin ungeduldig, lief hinüber, um sich selbst einen Drink einzuschenken.

Finns Augen wurden größer und er schaute von Colin zu Logan. "Was?"

Logan kippte den Schuss hinunter, den er sich selbst eingeschenkt hatte.

"Was machst du überhaupt hier? Solltest du nicht die Zelte holen gehen und sie in die Berge bringen?" fragte Finn weiter mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

"Yep, aber damit gibt es ein kleines Problem," Logan seufzte und schob sich von der Bar weg, um sich auf die Couch zu werfen.

"Warum? George rief gestern an, dass sie fertig für den Transport sind. Und wir haben sie schon bezahlt, also, wo ist das Problem?" fragte Colin sofort und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. "Nein, vergiss das, ich will wissen, worüber du vorher geredet hast!"

"Es ist das gleiche Problem," erzählte Logan ihm.

"Kumpel, du solltest mal ein bisschen genauer werden," sagte Finn stöhnend und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Es bedeutet, dass ein Mädchen bei der Daily News einen Artikel über die LDB bringt," sagte Logan ihnen schließlich.

Colin runzelte die Stirn. "Das ist alles? Das ist nichts Neues. Der komische Kerl, dein Redakteur, versucht schon seit Jahren uns etwas anzuhängen."

"Ja, aber in Gegensatz zu Doyle, ist Ace eine super Reporterin," widersprach Logan. "Was einleuchtend ist anhand der Tatsache, dass sie eben versucht hat, mich in die Enge zu treiben, um einen exklusiven Einblick in die Brigade zu bekommen. Oder die Tatsache, dass sie über unseren Slogan _In Omnia Paratus_ Bescheid weiß, die Gorillamasken, die Ballkleider und zu guter Letzt, das Kennzeichen von Finns Geländewagen."

Das brachte Colin zum Schweigen.

Finn hob jedoch lediglich eine Augenbraue. "Ace?" fragte er.

Logan schaute ihn verwirrt an. "Huh?"

"Du sagtest das Mädchen von der Zeitung. Du nanntest sie gerade Ace," stellte Finn klar und legte seinen Kopf auf die Seite. "Wer ist sie?"

Colin stöhnte und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. "Oh nein. Huntzberger! Konntest du deinen Mund nicht halten? Die LDB ist kein Thema für Bettgeflüster, um Himmels willen!"

Logan starrte ihn wütend an. "Hey! Ich bin hier nicht der, der mit der falschen Person über die falschen Dinge gesprochen hat, als er zu betrunken war und sich selbst nicht mal mehr an seinen eigenen Namen erinnern zu können."

"Ich war damals sechzehn! Wie lange willst du mit das noch vorhalten?" verteidigte sich Colin sofort. "Und lenk jetzt bloß nicht vom Thema ab. Was hast du diesem Mädchen erzählt?"

"Ich hab ihr gar nichts erzählt! Verdammt, ich bin nicht mal mit ihr ausgegangen," korrigierte Logan ihn. "Wie ich dir erzählt habe, sie ist einfach gut in dem was sie macht und offensichtlich ist sie entschlossen die nächste Christiane Amanpour zu werden. Unglücklicherweise entschied sie sich, ihre Karriere mit einem Enthüllungsbericht über die LDB zu starten. Und ich denke wir sind uns alle einig, dass wir uns das nicht leisten können."

Colin schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Warum ignorieren wir sie nicht einfach? Oder drohen ihr, diesen Artikel nicht zu schreiben?"

Rory drohen? "Wir können sie nicht ignorieren, weil sie nicht aufgeben wird. Und nein, wir werden ihr nicht drohen. Zu zuallererst, unser Status bedeutet ihr rein gar nichts, zweitens, es würde sie sehr wahrscheinlich nur noch entschlossener machen, diesen Artikel zu veröffentlichen und ich hoffe, verdammt noch mal, dass du meintest, wir sollten ihr mit unseren Namen drohen."

"Natürlich, was dachtest du denn, was ich meine? Sie entführen und ihr Leben gefährden?" fragte Colin stirnrunzelnd. "Was ist mit dir los?" fragte er Logan mit einem prüfenden Blick.

"Nichts," murmelte Logan, unwohl unter Colins stechenden Augen. Nicht, dass Finns besser gewesen wären.

"Du hast nie meine Frage beantwortet, Kumpel... wer genau ist dieses Reportermädchen?" fragte Finn.

Logan seufzte. "Rory. Rory Gilmore."

"Gilmore?" fragte Colin.

Logan nickte. Als er sah, wie Colin drauf und dran war etwas anderes zu fragen, schüttelte er seinen Kopf. "Nein, ich denke nicht, dass sie eine von _den _Gilmores ist. Sie sieht nicht so aus, sie benimmt sich nicht so und sie redet nicht wie eine von ihnen."

"Und woher kennt sie dich?" fragte Finn weiter.

"Du hast sie auch schon getroffen. Eigentlich sogar zweimal," erzählte Logan ihnen.

"Haben wir?" fragte Colin überrascht.

Logan nickte. "Sie war das Mädchen, das wir mit Marty reden sahen vor einigen Wochen am Kaffeestand. Und sie war das Mädchen, das wir im Brandford Haus getroffen haben, als Finn nach dem Rotkopf gesucht hat mit dem kurzen Namen."

"Oh ja, ich erinnere mich an die Rothaarige. Wie war noch mal ihr Name?" rief Finn.

Logan und Colin ignorierten ihn.

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Marty?" fragte Colin stirnrunzelnd.

"Margarita Marty. Barkeeper auf einigen unserer Partys," bot Logan an mit einem Seufzer.

"Oh, der Typ... aber ich kann mich trotzdem nicht an irgendein Mädchen erinnern," sagte Colin.

Logan schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Es war sinnlos. Sie sollten besser wieder zu ihrem eigentlichen Problem zurückkehren. "Also, was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

Stille legte sich über die drei Freunde.

"Also, warum finden wir nicht erst einmal heraus, wer dieses Mädchen wirklich ist? Wer weiß, vielleicht finden wir etwas, dass wir gegen sie verwenden können," schlug Colin schließlich vor. "Du sagtest ihr Name ist Rory Gilmore?"

Logan nickte. "Eigentlich Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

"Lorelai?" wiederholte Colin.

"Ja, warum?" fragte Logan.

"Nichts... der Name kommt mir nur so bekannt vor," antworte Colin langsam. "Okay, ich werde sehen, was ich über sie rausfinden kann."

"Tu das. Aber ich denke nicht, dass es uns helfen wird, diesen Artikel aufzuhalten," sagte Logan, sein Zweifel offensichtlich in seiner Stimme. Er war sich sicher, dass keine kurz ausgearbeitete Vereinbarung mit Rory helfen würde, Schaden zu vermeiden.

Hmm...

"Also warum klärst du uns nicht über den Plan auf, den du da in deinem Kopf schmiedest, Kumpel?" fragte Finn mit einem Lächeln.

"Was für ein Plan?" bluffte Logan und schaute zu ihm hinüber.

"Der Plan, über den du jetzt gerade nachdenkst," antwortete Finn, sein Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen.

Logan seufzte. Die meisten Leute würden es ihm nicht zutrauen, aber Finn war sehr gut darin, Leute zu durchschauen, vor allem, wenn er nicht betrunken war. Zum Glück der Bevölkerung war Finn nur selten richtig nüchtern. Er hätte seine Idee gerne noch einmal überdacht, bevor er sie seinen Freunden mitteilte. Aber Finn würde nicht aufhören zu nerven bis er wusste, wie sein Plan aussah.

"Ich denke, dass wir sie zu unserem nächsten Event einladen sollten," sagte Logan langsam.

"Was? Bist du jetzt völlig durchgedreht?" Colin ging natürlich hoch wie eine Rakete.

Finn starrte ihn bloß an, überrascht bis in die Sprachlosigkeit.

"Du willst einen Außenseiter zu dem Event einladen? Einen Reporter? Logan, vergiss es! Das ist total bescheuert. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass die anderen sowas nie zustimmen würden!" schimpfte Colin.

"Logan?" fragte Finn ruhig.

"Sieh doch, Fakt ist, dass Ace unsere Namen hat. Wenn sie ein wenig weiterforschen würde, wäre es nicht schwer für sie, mehr Namen herauszufinden. Du kennst den Haufen. Früher oder später wird sie jemanden finden, den sie problemlos dazu bringen kann, mit ihr zu reden. Und dann würden wir tief in der Scheiße stecken," fing Logan an seinen Plan zu erklären. "Andererseits, wenn ich ihr einen exklusiven Blick ins Innere anbieten würde, den sie will, könnten wir sie dazu bringen, einigen Bedingungen zuzustimmen. Wie unsere Namen rauszulassen."

"Und du denkst, dass sie das tun würde? Logan, sei nicht naive!" schnaubte Colin.

Logan atmete tief durch. Jetzt wütend zu werden, würde niemanden helfen. "Ja, ich denke sie wird zustimmen. Ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass sie zustimmen wird und ihr Wort hält. Sie ist... verlässlich und vertrauenswürdig."

Er wusste nicht, warum er sich dabei so sicher war. Warum er sich so sicher fühlte, wenn sie ihre Geheimnisse hütete. Er kannte sie kaum. Trotzdem würde er eine Menge Geld auf ihre Rechtschaffenheit verwetten.

"Wir bieten ihr eine einzigartige Chance an. Es gab schon früher Artikel über uns, aber keiner konnte wirklich viel sagen. Sie kann von innen heraus beobachten, am Event teilnehmen und dann darüber schreiben. Das ist ein großartiger Bericht, größer als wenn sie nur einen Enthüllungsbericht schreiben würde. Das ist ein Angebot, das sie nicht ausschlagen wird." Logan unterbrach sich für einen Moment und suchte nach mehr Argumente zugunsten Rorys. "Und es ist eine Chance für uns. Wir können beweisen, dass die Brigade nicht nur eine langweilige Studentenvereinigung ist, sondern einzigartig. Wirklich, es ist das Beste was wir aus der momentanen Situation machen können."

Für einen Moment waren Finn und Colin still, sie tauschten einen Blick aus, welcher Logan dazu brachte, sich leicht unwohl zu fühlen. Endlich lehnte Finn sich vor. "Sag, dieses Reportermädchen, wie heiß ist sie?

Nicht sicher, wohin das führen sollte, zuckte Logan die Schultern. "Womit hat das denn etwas zu tun?"

"Also ist die Antwort Ja," verkündete Colin und verengte seine Augen. "Du bist dir sicher, dass du nicht mit diesem Mädchen schläfst?"

Logan warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu.

"Oh Colin, ich glaube nicht, dass das wirklich der Grund ist. Es kommt mir so vor, dass unser Casanova hier endlich jemanden getroffen hat, die sich nicht so einfach von seinem unbestreitbaren Charme ködern lässt," sagte Finn mit einem Grinsen, dann schüttelte er traurig den Kopf. "Was ist bloß aus dieser Welt geworden, wenn Huntzberger sein neustes Interesse in unsere teure geheime Brigade bringen muss, um sie in sein Bett zu kriegen?"

Entnervt stand Logan auf. "Das hat absolut nichts damit zu, ob ich mit ihr ausgehen will oder nicht. Ich versuche hier nur, unsere Haut zu retten, aber sicher, wenn ihr zwei Idioten euch stattdessen nur über mich lustig machen wollt, nur zu! Erwartet nur nicht, dass ich euch im Knast besuchen kommen!"

Colin fing an zu lächeln. "Ich denke, du hast tatsächlich Recht, Finn."

"Natürlich. Ich habe immer Recht," feuerte Finn zurück.

Logan warf beiden einen mörderischen Blick zu, bevor er sich umdrehte. "Schön. Seit unreife Sechstklässler. Ich muss diese Zelte auf den Weg schicken. Ruft mich an, wenn ihr beiden euch entschieden habt, erwachsen zu werden!" Sich nicht daran störend, sich noch einmal nach ihnen umzudrehen, ging er, knallte die Tür hinter sich, ignorierte das Gelächter seiner Freunde.

Sie lagen völlig falsch. Sein Plan, dass Rory am nächsten Event teilnahm, hatte absolut nichts mit der Sache zu tun, dass Logan sie ins Bett kriegen wollte. Nicht, dass das den Zweck erfüllen würde. Es würde ihn mehr kosten, damit Rory so etwas überhaupt in Erwägung zog. Nicht, dass er das wollte. Sicher, das war seine erste Reaktion gewesen, nachdem er sie zum zweiten Mal getroffen hatte, aber er hatte seine Meinung geändert.

Ace stellte sich als viel zu gefährlich heraus. Er musste nur zurückblicken, wie sie ihn effektiv in die Ecke getrieben hatte an diesem Nachmittag. Ja, natürlich, sie hatte umwerfend ausgesehen mit ihren funkelnden Augen und der Triumph, der über ihr gesamtes Gesicht strahlte. Eigentlich hatte sie Schönheit ausgestrahlt. Und ja, er fühlte sich zu ihr hingezogen. Verdammt, er wäre ein Idiot, wenn nicht.

Aber das hatte trotzdem absolut nichts mit seinem Plan zu tun. Er wollte ihr mit ihrem Artikel helfen, nur um der LDB eine Menge Ärger zu ersparen. _Nicht_ weil sie so verdammt süß ausgesehen hatte.

* * *

Als er an diesem Abend Colin und Finn im Pub wieder traf, hatte er sich wieder beruhigt. Die Zelte waren auf ihrem Weg in die Wälder. Sein Kostüm und die Tabakpfeife für den Event waren bestellt. Und als die Zeit verging, wurde er immer überzeugter, dass Aces Artikel eigentlich eine gute Sache war. Er dachte schon darüber nach, wie er die anderen Mitglieder dazu kriegen sollte, dass sie seinem Plan zustimmten. Andererseits, wenn Colin und Finn auf seiner Seite waren, sollte das kein großes Problem darstellen. Und er würde wahrscheinlich Steph rumkriegen, dass auch sie zustimmte, was wirklich helfen würde, die weiblichen Mitglieder zu überzeugen. Trotz alledem, nachdem Logan Zeit hatte über all die Beweise nachzudenken, die ihm Rory aufgezählt hatte, folgerte er, dass es Steph gewesen war, die Rory letztendlich auf ihre Spur gebracht hatte. Während des letzten Events hatte sie erwähnt, dass sie auf ein Mädchen im Waschraum getroffen war. Und Steph hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Gorillamaske getragen. Also musste das Mädchen Rory gewesen sein. Oh ja, es würde einfach sein, Steph von seinem Plan zu überzeugen.

Finn war dankbarerweise viel betrunkener, als er es zuvor an diesem Nachmittag gewesen war. Logan gesellte sich an ihren gewöhnlichen Tisch dazu.

"Wo ist Colin?" fragte Logan.

"Besorgt uns grad ne' neue Runde. Nächste geht auf dich," erzählte ihm Finn.

Logan nickte und setzte sich.

"Zelte auf dem Weg?" fragte Colin, als er zurückkam mit drei Drinks in den Händen.

Abermals nickte Logan. "Und du? Hast du etwas herausgefunden über A... Gilmore?" korrigierte Logan sich schnell. Er wollte die Diskussion von vorher nicht von neuem starten. Wie gewöhnlich war der Streit inzwischen vergessen. Andererseits liebten sie es, sich übereinander lustig zu machen, aber es bestand das Risiko, dass wenn sie wieder von Rory anfingen, er wieder verärgert über seine Freunde sein würde. Und das Leben war weniger spaßig, wenn er verärgert über seine zwei besten Freunde war.

Nickend setzte Colin sich. "Du lagst mit einer Sache falsch... das Mädchen ist _tatsächlich_ eine von den Gilmores. Sie scheint sogar die Enkelin von Emily und Richard zu sein."

"Ist sie?" fragte Logan überrascht. Okay, er hatte sich über den Namen gewundert, aber er hätte sie nicht als eine aus der gehobenen Gesellschaft abgestempelt. Er runzelte die Stirn. Und warum zur Hölle hatte sie ihn dann in Stücke gerissen nur weil er reich war? Freilich, die Gilmores waren nicht so wohlhabend wie die Huntzbergers, aber sie waren trotzdem schon immer vermögend gewesen und waren angesehen in der Gesellschaft. "Sie benimmt sich überhaupt nicht wie eine von uns," sagte Logan leise, mehr zu sich selbst.

Colin griff es trotzdem auf. "Das kommt daher, dass sie es nicht ist. Ich erinnere mich jetzt, warum sich Lorelai so bekannt anhört. Ihre Mutter, Lorelai die Zweite, verursachte einen ganz schönen Skandal unter uns vor zwanzig Jahren. Sie wurde mit sechzehn schwanger. Als ob das noch nicht genug wäre... weigerte sie sich zu heiraten oder eine Abtreibung durchführen zulassen, also hat sie ihr Kind außerehelich bekommen."

"Wow! Das ist mal ein Skandal!" rief Finn aus.

"Das ist nicht alles. Eines Tages kamen die Gilmores nach Hause und ihre Tochter war verschwunden, natürlich nahm sie das Baby mit. Das war, als sie aus unserer Welt verschwand," beendete Colin seinen Bericht.

"Darüber wurde niemals geredet außer hinter geschlossen Türen und mit gesenkter Stimme," fasste Finn zusammen.

Colin nickte.

Logan sagte nichts. Jetzt, da Colin es erwähnte, konnte er sich erinnern wie auch seine Großeltern über den Gilmore Skandal redeten, vermutlich auch mit seiner Mutter anwesend. Sie liebte Tratsch wie diesen. Nachdenklich nahm er einen Schluck seines Whiskys. Das war es also, warum sie nicht den Eindruck wie eine Salonlöwin machte. Sie hatte das Blut, aber nicht die Art zu leben. Dennoch war sie hier in Yale. Und, dass sie im Brandfort Haus lebte, bedeutet eindeutig den Gebrauch des Familiennamens oder der familiären Beziehungen. Oder könnte es sein, dass Rory nichts damit zu tun hat? Logan kannte Emily. Sie konnte eine wirklich dickköpfige Frau sein. Immerhin verstand er jetzt ihre Aversion gegenüber Reichen ein wenig besser. Er würde wetten, dass wann immer sie auf seine Leute traf, es Kommentare über ihre bloße Existenz gab. Einige von denen mussten sehr verletzend sein.

"Unglücklicherweise jedoch scheint der Rest, den du uns über sie erzählt hast, wahr zu sein. Hab noch nie eine reinere Weste gesehen. Sie war Abschiedsrednerin in Chilton, hat keine Feinde bis auf ein Mädchen, das aufgebracht ist über eine Kritik, die Gilmore letztes Jahr geschrieben hat, über ihr nicht existierendes Talent eine Ballerina zu sein. Ich hab den Artikel gelesen. Er war fantastisch, obwohl ich verstehe, worüber das Mädchen so wütend ist," sagte Colin mit einem Grinsen. "Grundsätzlich, wenn wir wirklich nicht unter die Gürtellinie gehen wollen, worüber ich keineswegs erfreut wäre, dann scheint es so, als wäre dein Vorschlag wirklich der beste Weg den wir einschlagen können, um mit diesem drohenden Artikel umzugehen."

"Dass sie eine Gilmore ist, wird uns wahrscheinlich helfen, die anderen zu überzeugen. Das ist ein Anfang," dachte Logan laut. Ja, dass würde bestimmt helfen. Colin schaute trotzdem alles andere als begeistert. Lächelnd warf Logan einen Arm um Colin. "Sehen wir das mal so Colin... einen Reporter teilnehmen zu lassen ist ein Risiko, eins, das die LDB noch nie zuvor eingegangen ist. Erinnerst du dich, _In Omnia Paratus_."

"_In Omnia Paratus_!" stimme Finn zu und erhob sein Glas.

Colin seufzte. "Persönlich denke ich, dass unsere Ahnen ganz richtig damit lagen, dieses Risiko nie einzugehen. Aber was solls... _In Omnia Paratus_!" Er erhob auch sein Glas und die drei Freunde kippten ihren Alkohol hinunter.

"Ah, ich sehe einen Rotkopf, die darauf brennt, mich kennen zu lernen! Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt," sagte Finn, seine Augen auf irgendein Mädchen auf der anderen Seite des Pubs gerichtet, als er ohne ein weiteres Wort abzog.

"Und ich habe eine wunderschöne Schwarzhaarige getroffen, als ich die Drinks holen war," ergänzte Colin und verschwand in Richtung Bar, ließ Logan allein an ihrem Tisch zurück.

Allerdings nicht für lange. Nicht einmal drei Minuten später war eine Blondine an seiner Seite erschienen, um ihn anzugraben. Und nach diesem aufwühlenden Tag ließ Logan sie sich gern von der Brünette mit den blauen Augen ablenken, die derzeit so viele seiner Gedanken belagerte.

* * *

Am nächsten Nachmittag spürte Logan Rory in der Redaktion auf. Bevor er alles in Bewegung setzte, um sie in den LDB-Event einzuschleusen, musste er erst ihre Zustimmungen zu den Bedingungen bekommen.

Er ging an ihrem Tisch vorbei zu seinem eigenen und schaltete sofort seinen Computer an, um ihr eine Nachricht zu schicken. Während er auf ihre Antwort wartete, beobachtete er sie, die Überraschung eine Nachricht zu bekommen, dann ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln. Als sie aufsah, ließ er seine auf ihre Augen treffen und stellte mit einem geheimen Lächeln klar, dass sie verstand, dass er sie gerade benachrichtigt hatte. Endlich erhielt er ihre Antwort.

_Schieß los._

Braves Mädchen. Schnell tippte er sein Angebot.

_Ich helf dir bei dem Artikel und besorg dir die Infos. Du musst nur ein paar Bedingungen zustimmen._

Ihre Antwort kam sofort.

_Was für Bedingungen?_

Sie kam gleich zur Sache. Er lächelte.

_Du musst den Bedingungen zustimmen, bevor du sie kennst._

Er blickte zu ihr rüber als sie seine Nachricht las. Oh, sie mochte das ganz und gar nicht.

_Was sagst du Ace? Bist du dabei?_

Er wartete nicht, um ihre Antwort zu lesen... musste es nicht... er wusste wie sie lautete. Rasch schaltete er den Computer aus und schlüpfte aus dem Zimmer, aber nicht ohne ihr Lächeln zu erhaschen.

Ein Lächeln, das ihn auch zum Lächeln brachte.

Logan wusste, dass sie nicht fähig war zu widerstehen.


	3. Schmetterlinge

Endlich *Wuh* auch den Rest des Kapitels geschafft. Das ist ja fast lächerlich, wie lange ich für knapp 6 Seiten brauchen. Kein Wunder, dass das nur so schleppend voran geht.

* * *

_**Anders**_

Kapitel 3: Schmetterlinge

_(Sprung ins Ungewisse)_

Letztendlich war es doch schwieriger gewesen, die anderen Brigadier zu überzeugen, Rory zum Event kommen zu lassen, als Logan erwartet hatte. Aber mit Colin, Finn und Steph, die sich mit ihm zusammentaten, brachten sie doch die Mehrheit dazu, zuzustimmen. Die Tatsache, dass Rory eine Gilmore war, half genau so viel wie die Tatsache, dass wahrhaftig weder die LDB noch eine andere Studentenvereinigung es je soweit riskiert hatten. Trotzdem, Logan musste zugeben, dass die Abneigung, die die Brigadier an den Tag gelegt hatten, ihn nervös machte. Wenn Rory das hier vermasseln sollte, dann musste er den Konsequenzen ins Auge sehen und er befürchtete, dass es seinen Rauswurf aus der LDB bedeuten würde. Etwas, was er wirklich nicht gegenüberstehen wollte. Und wenn sein Vater davon Wind bekommen würde...

Nein, wirklich nichts, worüber er zu genau nachdenken wollte. Außerdem, er hatte abermals diese unerklärliche Gewissheit, dass Rory ihn oder die Brigadier nicht enttäuschen würde. Ja, sie schien in einer relativ sicheren Blase zu leben und soweit hatte er keine Tendenz entdeckt, viel zu riskieren. Aber da lag etwas unter ihrer Oberfläche oder zu mindestens war es das, was er in ihr spürte und Logan juckte es, das der Welt zu zeigen. Nein, seine Ace würde ihn nicht enttäuschen, er war sich damit sicher. Dennoch... je näher das Event rückte, desto unsicherer wurde er.

"Okay, die Zelte und die Möbel sind alle aufgebaut. Wir haben fünfhundert Laternen, dass sollte genug sein. Die Bahren sind auf dem Weg hoch, genau so wie die Matten. Seth sagt, sie sind bei den letzten Details des Gerüsts angekommen. Essen und Getränke sind auch auf dem Weg nach oben oder bestellt, geliefert zu werden," fasste Colin zusammen und kontrollierte seine Liste.

Logan hatte sich mit Finn und Colin in ihrem Wohnheim getroffen, um noch einmal die letzten Details für Mittwoch durchzugehen.

Colin schaute von seiner Liste auf, um Finn zornig anzustarren. "Und Finn, halt dich diesmal bloß vom Essen fern! Nur weil dein Geschmackssinn total ruiniert ist, heißt das nicht, dass alle anderen deshalb leiden müssen!"

"Kumpel, es ist nicht mein Geschmack, der hier ernsthaft fehlt! Ihr Amerikaner hab halt einfach keine Ahnung wie eine richtige Mahlzeit schmecken muss!" protestierte Finn.

"Das kommt daher, dass wir nicht eine Tonne Salz brauchen, damit unser Essen genießbar und lecker ist. Andererseits, wer anderes als verrückte Australier würden Kängurus und Krokodile essen wollen?" verwies Colin und zog ein Gesicht.

"Jungs," seufzte Logan. Er hatte dieses Argument schon unzählige Male zuvor gehört und zweifellos würde er es weitere hundert Male hören. Höchstwahrscheinlich wieder in zwei Tagen, wenn Finn es mal wieder bewältigt hätte, eine Menge Salz in ihr Essen zu mischen.

Einen gequälten Seufzer entweichen lassend, zuckte Colin mit den Achseln. "Also gut, also gut... da haben wir noch," er kontrollierte seine Liste und seufzte wieder. "Richtig. Die Reporterin," sagte er mit einem Blick in Logans Richtung. "Hast du sie schon kontaktiert?" fragte er.

"Nein, noch nicht. Aber ich plane es heute zu machen, keine Sorge," versicherte Logan ihm. Eigentlich hatte er den Umschlag für Rory in diesem Augenblick in seiner Brusttasche... wo er schon seit den letzten paar Tagen war.

"Keine Sorge," murmelte Colin. "Guter Witz. Wir sind dabei bloßgestellt zu werden und du sagst, wir sollen uns keine Sorgen machen. Weißt du, wenn das nicht funktioniert, werden sie uns vermutlich alle rauswerfen."

Klar, Logan wusste das und er brauchte nicht wirklich jemanden, der ihn ständig daran erinnerte. Trotzdem setzte er ein unbesorgtes Gesicht auf. "Hör auf dich zu sorgen. Ace wird das durchziehen, einen fabelhaften Artikel schreiben und wir werden wieder unseren eigenen Angelegenheiten nachgehen können," versicherte er Colin zum x-ten Mal.

"Du hast den Mann gehört. Ace wird uns nicht enttäuschen!" half Finn und schlug Colin auf den Rücken.

"Ihr seit beide verrückt," sagte Colin knapp und faltete sein Liste zusammen. "Ich kann euch nur raten, diesen Event wirklich zu genießen, weil es vermutlich unser letzter sein wird." So gesagt stand er auf und verschwand aus seinem Zimmer, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Logan schaute ihm nach und seufzte. "Sie wird es durchziehen. Da bin ich mir sicher," sagte er ruhig, versicherte, versprach er sich selbst. Colin konnte nicht so falsch liegen... so falsch liegen bei ihr.

Finn gab ihm einen Schlag auf den Rücken. "Ich bin mir sicher, das wird sie. Sie hat über uns herausgefunden, sie hat dich in die Enge getrieben und sie hat dich überzeugt, sie mitkommen zu lassen, sie ist eine Gilmore und sie ist heiß, ansonsten wärst du nicht so auf sie fixiert, also natürlich wird sie es machen. Du kennst Colin, er ist ein Sorgenkopf. Er wird früher oder später drüber wegkommen."

Logan schaute ihn schräg von der Seite an. "Ich bin nicht auf sie fixiert."

Finn grinste lediglich. "Natürlich bist du es nicht. Du, fixiert auf ein Mädchen? Der großartige Huntzberger? Nä, nie!"

"Richtig", sagte Logan, immer noch stirnrunzelnd. Er war wirklich nicht fixiert. Wie oft musste er das seinen Freunden noch sagen?

"Bereit abzuhauen, Jack?" fragte Finn und Logan war sicher, dass der Liedverweis nur ein anderer Schlag gegen ihn war.

Finster starrend, schüttelte er seinen Kopf. "Nein. Muss den Zettel noch zu Ace bringen. Ich werd dich später beim Pub treffen."

"Kumpel, du gehst zu Reportermädchen? Warum sagst du das nicht gleich? Nur einen Moment!" rief Finn und sprang in sein Zimmer.

Oh nein. Auf keinen Fall. "Finn?" fragte Logan warnend.

Finn kam heraus, seine Jacke über seinem Arm. "Ich komme natürlich mit dir. Es ist höchste Zeit, dass ich das Mädchen treffe."

"Nein, wirst du nicht," lehnte Logan sofort ab.

"Sicher werd ich. Schließlich muss doch zu mindestens einer von uns wissen, wie bezaubernd Fräulein Gilmore aussieht, falls dir etwas passiert. Stell dir nur vor, wir würden das falsche Mädchen mit in die Wälder nehmen," sagte Finn und spazierte aus dem Wohnheim.

Logan stöhnte. Es war klar, dass Finns Absicht fest stand. Und wenn das erstmal geschehen war, dann gab es keinen Weg, wie man ihn sonstwie überzeugen konnte. Widerwillig folgte er Finn nach draußen, nicht ohne Colin zu informieren, dass sie sich später ihm Pub treffen würden. Am Ende, was war das Problem Finn mitkommen zulassen? Zunächst hatte er nicht geplant Rory persönlich zu treffen. Er wusste nur, dass Rorys letzter Kurs in, er checkte kurz seine Uhr, richtig, fünf Minuten enden würde und dann würde sie höchstwahrscheinlich in ihr Wohnheim zurückkehren. Er hatte beabsichtigt, draußen zu warten bis sie in ihr Zimmer ging, um dann den Umschlag in ihr Fenster zu stecken. Sie würden warten, bis sie sich sicher waren, dass sie ihn bekam und dann wieder gehen. Also warum fühlte er sich so ablehnend gegenüber Finn, der mit ihm kam? Bis morgen würden sie sich spätestens wiedertreffen, da Rory sowieso mit ihnen fuhr.

Verloren in seinen Gedanken, stieß er mit Finn zusammen. "Aber, aber, Kumpel, pass auf wo du hinläufst. Uh, wo müssen wir hin?"

Kopfschüttelnd zeigte Logan ihm den Weg zu Rorys Wohnheim.

* * *

"Da ist sie," sagte Logan ruhig zu Finn und nickte in Rorys Richtung, als sie an ihnen vorüber ging in ihrem Versteck in der Nähe ihres Wohnheims.

Finn nahm sie unter die Lupe und ließ einen leisen Pfiff heraus. "Whoa Mama, das ist mal ein heißes Mädchen!" kommentiere er, seine Augen wanderten immer noch über Rorys Körper.

Genervt schubste Logan ihn. Freilich, Rory sah gut aus, aber bitte... war es notwendig sie so mit seinen Augen zu verschlingen?

Finn unterbrach seine bewunderndes starren, um Logan mit gehoben Augenbrauen anzuschauen. Langsam breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und er hob seine Hände. "Bestätige hier nur das Offensichtliche, Kumpel. Natürlich ist sie kein Rotkopf, also keine Sorge, ich werde nicht in deinem Revier jagen."

"Ich bin nicht besorgt," betonte Logan. Und dann, nach einem Herzschlag, "_Und_ ich bin nicht so an ihr interessiert. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass ich sie zuerst gesehen habe. Nicht das es wichtig ist, aber..."

"Du bist nicht an ihr interessiert. Sicher Kollege," beendete Finn für ihn, sein Grinsen wurde breiter und breiter.

Logan spottete und schaute zu Rorys Fenster hinüber, gerade als er sah wie sie daran vorbeiging, ein müden Blick in ihrem Gesicht. Er fluchte. "Scheiße! Bin gleich zurück," sagte er zu Finn und hastete hinüber zu ihrem Fenster. Vorsichtig schaute er hinein und sah sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen, offensichtlich lauschte sie den Nachrichten auf ihrem Anrufbeantworter. Perfekt. Er zog den Umschlag heraus und steckte ihn ihr Fenster, so dass der Name nach innen zeigen würde. Dann glitt er wieder zurück zu Finn. Leise beobachteten sie, als sie wieder ins Blickfeld kam und dann stehen blieb mit einem verwirrten Blick in ihrem Gesicht. Langsam ging sie zum Fenster und öffnete es, um den Umschlag zu erreichen. Dann verschwand sie aus ihrem Blickfeld.

Unbewusst verließ Logan sein Versteck, um sie wieder in sein Blickfeld zu bekommen. Er wollte ihre Reaktion zu der Notiz sehen – und der Augenbinde. Unglücklicherweise war alles was er sehen konnte die Rückseite ihres Kopf, der über der Notiz gebeugt war. Er seufzte. So ein Pech. Er wettete ihr Gesicht wäre einen Anblick wert gewesen.

"Da das geklärt wäre," sagte Finn, schlang dabei einen Arm um Logans Nacken. "Mir ist langweilig und am allermeisten bin ich durstig und allein. Pub, wir kommen!" Damit schleifte er Logan mit sich.

Logan ging bereitwillig mit, aber er schaute zurück zu Rorys Fenster, ein Lächeln formte sich auf seinem Gesicht. All die kleinen Sorgen, die er während den letzten paar Tage gehabt hatte, verschwanden. Rory würden ihnen beweisen, wie brillant seine Idee, sie mitkommen zu lassen, sein würde. Ja, die 108te Versammlung der 'Life and Death Brigade' würde wirklich ein ziemlich unvergesslicher Event werden – wenn nicht der interessanteste, den er je besucht hatte.

* * *

Finn, immer noch in einer grausamen Stimmung, da er so früh auf war, bremste auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Branford Haus.

"Okay, bin sofort wieder da," sagte Logan, öffnete die Tür und stieg aus, die Tür offen lassend.

"Vergess nicht die Augenbinde zu überprüfen!" schrie im Colin nach.

Kopfschüttelnd eilte er in den Vorraum, wo er Rory gesagt hatte, sie solle dort auf die LDB warten. Und dort war sie, wartend, Augenbinde an der richtigen Stelle und sehr unbehaglich aussehend. Naja, er konnte ihr das nicht vorwerfen, aber es war nicht zu leugnen, dass sie süß aussah. Lächelnd ging er zu ihr hinüber, jedoch vorsichtig, um versteckt zu bleiben. Er überprüfte seine Uhr. Genau vier Uhr am Nachmittag, auf den Punkt.

"Hey, bist du soweit?" fragte er, aber gab ihr keine Zeit zu antworten, als er nach ihrem Arm griff und sie in seine Richtung zog. Nicht fähig sich zu stoppen, atmete er ihren Duft ein. Er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung was genau es war, aber er wusste, er würde es sofort wiedererkennen, überall.

"Naja..." versuchte Rory zu sagen.

"Komm schon," sagte Logan ihr ruhig und strich ihren Arm entlang, um seine Finger mit ihren zu verschränken bevor er sie mit sich zog.

"Logan, wo gehen wir hin?" fragte Rory, folgte ihm unsicher.

Immer bereit Fragen zu stellen. Logan vermutete, dass er wohl eine Menge von diesen in den nächsten paar Tagen beantworten musste. Oder vermeiden diese Fragen zu beantworten. Seltsamerweise freute er sich darauf.

"Zum Auto," erzählte er ihr, führte sie zum warteten Geländewagen.

"Auto? Welches Auto? Finns Geländewagen? Und wo gehen wir hin? Wird es eine lange Fahrt?" feuerte Rory ihre Fragen nur so ab.

Logan lachte. "Pass auf Ace, verschwende nicht deine ganze Munition auf Anhieb."

Rory kräuselte ihre Nase. "Keine Sorge Huntzberger, keine Chance, dass das passiert."

"Lustig, ich habe kein Problem, das zu glauben," erzählte Logan ihr und stoppte vor dem Auto. Er drehte sie und führte sie vor ihn. "Okay, jetzt Vorsicht mit Kopf, Ace," sagte er ihr und legte seine Hand auf ihren Kopf, als er ihr half in ihren Sitz zu gleiten, damit sie sich nicht ihren Kopf stieß. Sobald sie sicher im Auto sahs, stieg er nach ihr ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich, während er bemerkte wie die anderen sie mit neugierigen Blicken beäugten. Er lehnte sich vor zu Finn. "Kann losgehen," sagte er ihm, lauter als notwendig, völlig bewusst, dass es Finns sensitiven Ohren schaden würde.

Und tatsächlich, Finn zuckte ein wenig und warf einen finsteren Blick in den Rückspiegel. „Argh, nicht so laut!"

Steph unterbrach ihr Starren auf Rory, um einen flüchtigen Blick auf Finn neben ihr zu werfen. "Du hast heute aber empfindliche Ohren," kommentierte sie mit einem Lächeln.

"Und deine Stimme macht's nicht besser," murmelte Finn, lenkte dabei aus dem Parkplatz heraus.

"Sitzt die Augenbinde auch fest?" fragte Colin beunruhigt, unterzog Rory einer skeptischen Musterung.

Logan rollte mit den Augen. Manchmal konnte Colin richtig nerven. "Sie ist fest und blickdicht."

"Unsere Anonymität ist wichtig, Logan. Das weißt du!" beharrte Colin, ignorierte die mehreren Augenroller seiner Freunde. Finn ging sogar noch einen Schritt weiter und stöhnte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Logan Rory lächeln. "Was ist denn mit Finn los?" fragte sie unschuldig.

'Diese kleine Hexe!' fluchte Logan still bevor Colin nach Luft schnappte. "So viel zur Augenbinde Logan!"

Finn stöhnte erneut. "Könntet ihr alle etwas leiser sprechen?" fragte er verzweifelt.

"Können wir die Augenbinde jetzt nicht abnehmen?" fragte Rory, Finn ignorierend.

"Du sollst aber nicht sehen wo es lang geht," erklärte Logan ihr, nicht nur ein wenig erfreut, sie mit dieser Information zu verärgern. Es geschah ihr ganz recht, nach dem sie Colin so aufgebracht hatte.

"Was für eine unchristliche Tageszeit," schnauzte Finn zu sich selbst.

Rorys Augenbrauen schossen hoch. "Es ist vier Uhr nachmittags," verwies sie.

Logan grinste. Yep, er wäre überrascht gewesen, wenn Rory das verstanden hätte. Sie sah mehr wie der Typ aus, der bei Sonnenaufgang aufstand, um vor dem ersten Kurs noch etwas zu lernen. "Er mag das Sonnenlicht nicht," erklärte er mit einem Grinsen.

Finn nickte. "Es ist mir einfach zu hell."

Da war wieder dieses unschuldige Lächeln in Rorys Mundwinkeln. "Warum habt ihr die Gorillamasken nicht auf?"

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Logan den Drang, sie zu erwürgen. Dank ihrer Frage, bekam Colin einen anderen Wutanfall. "Sie kann sehen!"

Bevor Logan ihn wieder einmal beruhigen konnte, schüttelte Rory ihren Kopf. "Eure Stimmen würden sonst viel dumpfer klingen, Colin," erklärte sie und Logan verbannte jede Vision sie zu erwürgen – fürs erste. Jedoch war ein Teil von ihm beeindruckt von ihrem Gedächtnis. Sicher, sie hatte Colin und Finn zuvor getroffen, aber nur kurz. Trotzdem hatte sie kein Problem ihre Stimmen zuzuordnen. Okay, Finn mit seinem australischen Akzent war einfach. Dennoch, nicht schlecht.

Stephanie, die der Unterhaltung soweit mit eindeutigem Vergnügen gefolgt war, lachte leise. "Sie hat Köpfchen."

Ah, endlich war Rory sprachlos. Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Wer bist du?"

"Die Jungs haben gesagt wir kennen uns, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern," erzählte Steph ihr.

Ja, es war schwer gewesen, Steph dazu zubekommen, sich an den Abend zurück zu erinnern. Trotzdem, Logan war sich sicher, dass sie es gewesen war, die Rory auf ihre Fährte gebracht hatte. Es musste einfach sie sein. Und es wurde endlich bestätigt als Rory nickte.

"Ah, das Gorillamädchen," sagte sie, fügte die Teile zusammen.

Stephs Gesicht leuchtet auf. "Oh, der Name gefällt mir."

Ja, war es. Und Logan bekam den Eindruck, dass Rory es mochte, anderen Spitznamen zu geben. Er lächelte sie an und lehnte sich so noch ein wenig mehr in ihre Richtung, wieder einmal ihren Geruch einatmend. "Diese Sache hier dauert übrigens die ganze Nacht," sagte er ihr selbstgefällig, wartend auf ihre Reaktion.

"So lange?" fragte sie überrascht.

"Hab ich das nicht erwähnt?" fragte Logan bittersüß.

"Es ist dir wohl entfallen," antwortete Rory sarkastisch.

Logans Lächeln wurde breiter. Gott, er lachte, um sie anzustacheln. "Oder hattest du noch was vor?"

Whoa, wo kam denn diese Frage auf einmal her? Er hatte das nicht fragen wollen. Ihre Pläne interessierten ihn überhaupt nicht!

"Nein," sagte Rory, stoppte damit Logans Gedankengang.

"Nein?" wiederholte Logan, er hatte so seine Schwierigkeiten damit, das zu glauben. Sicherlich musste sie noch zu mindestens was lernen oder musste einen Studienkreis besuchen. Und sie könnte einen festen Freund haben... Nee, davon hätte er Wind bekommen, oder nicht?

"Nein," versicherte sie ihm erneut.

"Hmm," sagte Logan. "Zeitlich ungebunden. Das ist gut."

Es war gut. Das bedeutete, dass es um einiges leichter sein würde, sie für andere Überraschungen zu entführen. Warte, was dachte er da? Es würde keine anderen Überraschungen geben. Sie würde ihren Artikel schreiben und dann würden sich ihre Wege wieder trennen, außer vielleicht, dass sie hier und da mal aufeinandertreffen würden.

"Nur ungebundene Frauen sind uns noch lieber," kommentierte Finn und Logan warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu via Rückspiegel. Er sollte sich da raus halten.

Colin jedoch nickte auch im Hintergrund. "Das stimmt," bemerkte er, er sah gelassener aus wie seit Tagen nicht mehr.

"Mein Gott ist das früh," stöhnte Finn ein weiteres Mal.

Neben Logan kicherte Rory. Logan schaute sie an und das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Naja, zu mindestens hatte eine ihren Spaß.

* * *

Drei lange Stunden später kamen sie endlich an ihrem Ziel an. Rory war sehr ruhig gewesen, hörte nur dem leichten Geplänkel zwischen Logan und seinen Freunden zu. Es hatte Logan überrascht. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie wahrscheinlich die Zeit nutzen würde, um ihn auf der Fahrt mit Fragen über Fragen zu bombardieren. Aber er war froh, dass sie sich zurück hielt, da es Colin dazu brachte, auf einem kooperativen Level zu bleiben und Finn hatte Zeit, sich wieder zu sammeln.

Finn fuhr an einigen anderen Autos vorbei und parkte ganz vorne, nahe dem Tisch mit den Laternen drauf, die sie für die Ankunft der Brigadier vorbereitet hatten. Und welche sie brauchen würden, da es schon dunkel wurde. Sobald das Auto hielt, hatte sich Finn aus seinem Sitz losgeschnallt und war aus dem Auto.

"Diese Bergluft hat mich wiederbelebt!" schrie er und ließ einen durchgeknallten Lacher heraus, er lief davon und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Logan lachte und stieg aus, um ihm nachzusehen, seinen Kopf schüttelnd. "Passt auf, dass er nicht noch von den Klippen springt," warnte er Colin und Steph.

Seufzend nickte Colin und stieg aus dem Rückteil aus. "Stephanie, heute du," erinnerte er das blonde Mädchen, die auch schon ausgestiegen war.

Steph rollte mit den Augen und nickte. "Finn!" schrie sie. "Nicht so schnell!" Keine Zeit verlierend schnappte sie sich selbst eine Laterne und eilte ihm nach, Colin folgte ihr auf den Fersen.

Logan ging um das Auto herum und half Rory von ihrer Seite aus dem Auto zu klettern. "Alles okay?" fragte er.

Rory nickte und atmete tief ein. "Es riecht nach Wald," stellte sie fest, schaute herum trotz ihrer Augenbinde.

"Oh, dir entgeht aber wirklich gar nichts." Logan lächelte und schnappte sich ebenfalls eine Laterne bevor er sich wieder zu Rory umdrehte. Vorsichtig führte er sie den Weg entlang, der sie zur Lichtung bringen würde, wo ihre Zelte aufgebaut waren.

"Steht das Erschießungskommando schon bereit?" fragte Rory nachdem sie einige Schritte gegangen waren.

Logan lachte. "Ja und wir müssen uns sogar anstellten," antwortete er ihr.

Anstelle weiter mitzuspielen, seufzte Rory. "Logan, kannst du mir nicht endlich die Augenbinde abnehmen oder soll ich mich wie Patty Hearst fühlen?" fragte sie müde.

Patty Hearst? Nein, natürlich nicht! Die Augenbinde war nur eine Schutzmaßnahme... damit sie ihr Ziel nicht erkannte. "Ich nehm sie dir ab," versicherte er ihr und hielt sie an. Gemäß seiner Worte zog er sie herunter, sorgfältig, damit sich ihr Haar nicht darin verwickelte.

Er beobachtete sie als sie ihren Augen öffnete und ließ sie ihre Augen an den Ausblick gewöhnen, der vor ihnen lag, als sie langsam den Anblick der Jahrhundert Atmosphäre in sich aufnahm. Von wo sie standen, hatten sie einen wunderschönen Ausblick auf die Lichtung mit den weißen Zelten und den ganzen Laternen, die es erhellten.

"Oh, Wahnsinn..." flüsterte sie ehrfurchtsvoll.

Ja, oh Wahnsinn... dachte Logan und schluckte. Eilig bewegte er sich vor sie, um sie hinunterzuführen zu den anderen, während er es schwer hatte, sein leicht schneller schlagendes Herz zu ignorieren.

Es brauchte eine Weile bis Logan sich selbst wieder traute zu sprechen und bis dahin hatten sie die Lichtung erreicht und er führte sie zu ihrem Zelt. "Hast du dir sowas vorgestellt?" fragte er und versuchte lässig zu klingen.

"An sowas hätte ich zuletzt gedacht," antwortete sie, ihre Stimme war immer noch voller Erstaunen.

Logan lächelte. "Lass mich raten an was du gedacht hast: Schlafsäcke, Taschenlampen, drei Schachteln alte Kekse, nen Bierfass, n' Kuchen, ein paar Nachos und was nicht fehlen darf, natürlich ne Wasserpfeife." Er hielt vor ihrem Zelt an und drehte sich zu ihr um.

"Ganz genau so hatte ich es mir vorgestellt," antwortete sie und lächelte wieder.

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich ein weiteres Mal und eilig versuchte Logan sich daran zu erinnern, worüber sie gesprochen hatten. Richtig. "Ich nehm deine Entschuldigung nachher an. Das hier ist deins." Er drehte sich um, um das Zelt zu öffnen.

"Meins?" fragte sie überrascht.

Logan nickte, hielt es immer noch für sie offen. "Du hast zwar keinen Schrank, aber die Aussicht ist schön," versuchte er zu scherzen, dennoch scheiterte er jämmerlich.

Trotzdem lächelte Rory. "Ganz gemütlich," kommentierte sie und ging endlich an Logan vorbei ins Zelt hinein.

Der Drang ihr zu folgen war überwältigend. Mit den Zähnen knirschend, richtete er sich auf. Was zur Hölle war los mit ihm? Er hatte Pflichten zu erfüllen, Dinge zu überprüfen. Richtig. "Das Fest beginnt in einer halben Stunde," informierte er sie, eher kurz, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen. Nicht auf eine Antwort wartend, ließ er die Zeltklappe zufallen und ging um... was auch immer. Was zählte war, dass er von ihr weg kam, bevor er noch auf falsche Ideen kam.

Wie darein zu stürzen und ihr die Klamotten vom Körper zu reißen und sie bewusstlos zu küssen.

* * *

So weit hatte alles reibungslos geklappt und der Event, obwohl er gerade erst anfing, sah aus, als würde er ein riesen Erfolg werden. Natürlich hatte Rory sich bisher noch nicht sehen lassen und Logan erwartete ihr Erscheinen auf der Bühne voller Ungeduld. Er wollte sehen, wie sie sich unter die Menge mischte. Vielleicht würde sie sich wie eine Ausgestoßene fühlen, weil er absichtlich kein Kostüm für sie für diese Nacht bestellt hatte. Da jeder vereinbart hatte, dass sie für heute Abend deutlich als 'Feind' gekennzeichnet sein musste, wie Colin es formuliert hatte, damit jeder wusste, dass er mit einem Außenseiter und einem Reporter sprach. Und so wusste jeder, wie sie aussah für morgen, wenn sie wie eine von ihnen gekleidet sein würde. Logan hoffte nur, dass ihr das Ballkleid passte. Andererseits hatte er ein gutes Auge für Größen und normalerweise passte die Kleidung, die er bestellte, wie eine zweite Haut.

'Nein, nein, schlechte Idee Huntzberger! Denk nicht über Rory und zweite Haut nach oder Haut überhaupt. Vor allem nackte Haut.' Argh! Da war es, die Vision einer nackten Rory. Nicht das es etwas Neues war. Er hatte dieselbe Vision schon seit dem er sie getroffen hatte. Es hatte ihn verleitet. Ihn gejagt. Ihn verspottet. Und er brauchte es nicht. Es war schwer genug, nicht die falschen Ideen in seinen Kopf zu kriegen. Rory war nicht hier als sein Date. Als sein Gast, ja, aber nicht als sein Date. Er konnte es nicht riskieren so über sie zu denken. Fürs erste, weil sie zu verdammt nervig und gefährlich war, um etwas mit ihr anzufangen. Fürs weitere, weil er sich dabei ertappte, ihr leichtes Geplänkel, das sie miteinander führten, wann immer sie sich trafen, zu sehr zu mögen und irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass er zu mindestens das mit ihr haben könnte, sollte er tatsächlich mit ihr ausgehen und sie abservieren. Im Grunde genommen war er nicht mit einer seiner vorherigen Eroberungen befreundet. Und am wichtigsten war, dass er nicht wollte, dass die Brigadier einen falschen Eindruck bekamen. Rory war nicht hier, weil Logan Huntzberger sich für sie interessierte – oder auf sie stand, wie Finn anhaltend darauf beharrte. Sie war hier, weil sie eine verdammt gute Reporterin war und als solche musste sie irgendwie gezähmt werden, bevor sie sie alle in Schwierigkeiten brachte.

Genau. Also, um diese verführerischen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen, musste er sich um weibliche Gesellschaft kümmern.

"Oh Logan, hier bist du! Wir haben überall nach dir gesucht!" Eine Stimme trällerte ihm ins Ohr als eine Hand unter seinen Arm schlüpfte.

Perfekt. Logan drehte sich um und lächelt zu – hmm, wie war noch gleich ihr Name? Tammy? Tamara? Irgendwas in der Richtung.

"Hey Schöne," grüßte er. "Hier bin ich."

Tamara oder wie auch immer ihr Name war, errötete und kicherte. Innerlich seufzte Logan. Rory hatte ihm einen Todesblick zugeworfen für so eine oberflächliche Bemerkung. Andererseits würde er nie davon träumen sie so lahm anzusprechen.

"Du erinnerst dich an meine Freundin? Ginger?" fragte Tamara und zeigte auf ein gleich blondes Mädchen, das neben ihr stand und ihn süß anlächelte.

"Natürlich. Immer ein Vergnügen euch beiden Schönheiten zu sehen," antwortete Logan lässig. Natürlich war das eine Lüge. Er konnte sich nicht an Ginger erinnern, andererseits konnte es gut sein, dass er sie auf einer anderen Party getroffen hatte. Mädchen wie sie waren nur schwer zu unterscheiden.

"Siehst du Talara? Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass er sich an unsere Nacht in L.A. erinnern würde," erzählte Ginger ihrer Freundin.

Talara? Was für ein Name war denn das? Und L.A.? Welches Mal in L.A.?

"Was machst du hier so ganz allein? Du sahst einsam aus!" fragte Talara ihn, bewegte sich auf ihn zu.

"Das stimmt," sagte Ginger und bewegte sich auf Logans andere Seite zu, hackte sich unter. "Also dachten wir, wir sollten rüberkommen und dich davor bewahren."

"Und das ist sehr aufmerksam von euch zwei Ladies," antwortete Logan mit einem Lächeln. Freilich, sie waren Bimbos, aber sie würden für die Nacht ausreichen.

Er war gerade dabei, sie zu einer der drei Bars zu führen, als er etwas spürte, dass ihn aufschauen lies, genau in die Richtung von Rorys Zelt. Da war sie, bewegte sich ein wenig unsicher zur Menge. Er beobachtete wie sie ein Pärchen anhielt, um ihnen wahrscheinlich ein paar Fragen zu stellen, aber sie ließen sie stehen. Logan seufzte innerlich. Die Brigadier haben sie kommen lassen. Aber es sah nicht so aus, als ob sie bereit waren zu kooperieren. Die Idioten kapierten nicht, dass der einfachste Weg mit dem Artikel umzugehen war, es einfach geschehen zu lassen und so viele unwichtige Details preiszugeben, dass sie die all die großen Fragen vergessen würde. Ah, sie näherte sich Colin und einer Gruppe seiner Freunde. Logan schaute ein bisschen genauer. Klasse. Robert. Er konnte diesen Typen nicht ausstehen. Weder konnte Finn. Bedauerlicherweise jedoch war Robert ein Freund von Colin, den er in dem Internat in Zugerberg kennengelernt hatte. Robert war der schlimmste Snob, den Logan je getroffen hatte und er war einer der größten Gegner von Rorys Kommen, um sie am Event teilnehmen zu lassen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Colin Robert ein wenig zurückhalten würde. Wenn dieser Idiot Rory verletzen würde mit seinen abschätzigen Kommentaren, dann gab es keine Garantie wie sie reagieren würde. Wahrscheinlich in dem sie sie alle ruinieren würde mit ihrem Artikel. Nervös beobachtete er, wie sie mit der Gruppe plauderte und sich ihre Nase in Verwirrung kräuselte. Ah, er wettete Colin hatte ihr gerade die keine 'e'-Regel für heute Nacht erklärt. Gut. Wenn sie das befolgte, dann würde es für sie um einiges leichter sein, sich unter die Leute zu mischen. Natürlich befolgten nur wenige die Regel, besonders je länger die Nacht andauern würde, aber trotzdem... es würde zeigen, dass sie sich bemühte. Das, da war er sich sicher, würde sicherlich anerkannt werden.

"Logie, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Tamara, nein, Talara und zerrte an seinem Arm.

Irritiert schaute Logan auf sie herab. Er hasste es, wenn ihn jemand 'Logie' nannte. Unglücklicherweise fanden das eine Menge seiner Dates niedlich. "Mir geht's gut," versicherte er ihr und kurz darauf schaute er wieder auf, um wieder nach Rory zu sehen. Sie hatte in der Zwischenzeit Colins Gruppe verlassen und ging in Richtung einer der Cocktailtische.

"Ladies, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, wollten wir uns was zu trinken holen, richtig?" fragte Logan seine zwei Begleitungen und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, zog er sie gen Rory. Naja, nicht auf sie zu, aber in ihre Richtung. Ein paar Schritte weiter stoppte er sie, schnappte sich ein paar Sektgläser und hielt sie den zwei blonden Mädchen entgegen, während er Rory im Auge behielt. Er runzelte die Stirn.

Sie redete mit Stephanie. Mit einer betrunken Steph. Das war nicht gut. Steph konnte Alkohol nicht vertragen. Und wenn sie erstmal ein paar Drinks intus hatte, dann redete sie zu viel. Dieser Artikel, der sich da über ihnen zusammenbraute... Verdammt noch mal, sie hatten Steph ausdrücklich gesagt sich von Rory fernzuhalten und nicht, unter welchen Umständen auch immer, mit ihr zu reden. Egal was man ihr auch sagte, dass sie nicht erwähnen sollte, sie würde es sowieso in Rorys Gegenwart ausplaudern. Er erwägte gerade, was er mit der Situation anstellen sollte, als er Rory dabei ertappte, wie sie flüchtig zu ihm hinüber blickte bevor sie sich wieder zu Steph umdrehte und heftig ihren Kopf schüttelte.

Hmm. Er wunderte sich, was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte. Irgendwas, wie das Klingeln in seinen Ohren, sagte ihm, dass sie nicht über die LDB redeten. Interessant. Und leicht beunruhigend. Was würden die beiden über ihn reden? Steph, die ihn schon kannte seit sie zusammen als Babys spielten, wusste eine Menge über ihn, was er nicht wollte, dass Rory es wusste. Und so betrunken wie Steph war... oh nein. Sie musste sofort gestoppt werden.

Bevor er jedoch hinüber gehen konnte, schaute Stephanie auf einmal sehr beunruhigt und drehte sich um, um von Rory wegzugehen. Dankbarerweise lief Rory ihr nicht nach. Das war dumm von ihr, weil das ihre Chance gewesen wäre, all die pikanten Details über die LDB zu erfahren, aber Logan kümmerte das überhaupt nicht. Vor Erleichterung seufzend beobachtete er, als sie sich einer anderen Gruppe näherte – welche sie stehen lies nach vielleicht dreißig Sekunden. Arme Ace. Sie hatte noch einen langen Abend vor sich.

"Oh sieh doch Logie! Sie bringen das Essen. Gehen wir uns was holen!" rief Ginger und sie und Talara zerrten ihn weck. Er ließ sie, aber nur weil die Ankunft des Essens bedeutete, dass er einige Gastgeberpflichten zu erfüllen hatte.

* * *

Fast zwei Stunden waren vergangen seit Logan gegangen war, um sich um das Essen zu kümmern und seitdem hatte er Rory nicht wiedergesehen. Und nicht weil er nicht nach ihr geschaut hätte. Seine Pflichten hatten vielleicht weitere anderthalb Stunden gedauert und seit dieser Zeit konnte er sie nicht finden – nirgends. Wo zur Hölle war sie? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie waren, also bezweifelte er, dass sie davon gelaufen war. Außerdem kam sie ihm nicht wie eine Drückebergerin vor. Er war sogar zu ihrem Zelt gegangen, um zu sehen, ob sie sich dort versteckt hatte, aber auch hier keine Spur von ihr.

Er war besorgt und er wurde jede Sekunde, die verging, nur noch besorgter und er hatte sie immer noch nicht entdeckt. Was war passiert, um Himmels willen? Hatten ein paar Idioten etwas zu ihr gesagt? War sie verletzt? Es gab keine Bären in diesen Wäldern, oder?

"Finn!" rief Logan als er seinen Freund entdeckt hatte. Seinen sehr betrunken Freund. "Hast du Rory gesehen?"

"Wen?" fragte Finn perplex.

"Rory!" wiederholte Logan entnervt. "Das Mädchen, das den Artikel schreibt? Das Mädchen, welche mit uns hierher kam?"

"Oh, Reportermädchen." Finn runzelte die Stirn. "Nein. Hab sie nicht gesehen." Er stoppte. "Sie hier? Was macht sie hier?"

"Vergiss es," murmelte Logan und ging davon und überflog die Menge. Die musste einfach hier irgendwo sein. Nur wo? Verdammt noch mal!

"Hey Logan, was ist los? Du siehst aus, als ob Mitchum dich gerade enterbt hätte," sagte Colin, kam auf ihn zu mit einem Runzeln zwischen den Augen.

"Hast du Rory gesehen?" fragte Logan, Colins Bemerkung ignorierend.

"Nicht seit ner' Weile, nein. Warum?" fragte Colin, immer noch stirnrunzelnd.

"Verdammt. Sie ist verschwunden. Ich kann sie nirgendwo finden. Wo zur Hölle könnte sie sein?" schimpfte Logan, schaute sich verzweifelt um.

Das Stirnrunzeln zwischen Colins Augen wurde noch tiefer, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. "Komm runter, Kumpel. Sie ist den Weg dort runter," sagte er und zeigte auf einen Weg, der von der Lichtung weck führte.

"Was? Warum sagst du das nicht gleich? Du hast gesagt, du hättest sie nicht gesehen. Das ist nicht lustig Colin!" fauchte Logan und starrte seinen Freund finster an.

Colin hob abwehrend seine Hände. "Du fragtest, ob ich sie gesehen habe, was ich nicht mehr habe seit sie den Weg vor einer Weile runter ist. Du hast nicht gefragt, ob ich weiß, wo sie ist Logan. Wenn du hättest, hätte ich es dir gesagt." Er hörte auf, finster zurück zu starren. "Was zur Hölle ist nur mit dir los?"

Logan starrte ihn für einen langen Moment an bevor er den Blick senkte. "Ich hab keine Ahnung. 'Tschuldigung. Und danke," sagte er Colin leise und, mit einem letzten Blick in Richtung des Weg, drehte er sich um.

Das war eine gute Frage. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was mit ihm los war. Aber wahrscheinlich war es der Stress, diese Sache zu organisieren und zur gleichen Zeit sich Sorgen darüber zu machen, dass Rory der Grund sein würde, warum er und seine Freunde aus der LDB geworfen werden würden. Und er hatte bisher noch nichts gegessen. Ja. Das musste es sein. Er brauchte etwas zu essen. Entschlossen ging er hinüber, um sich einen Teller zu füllen. Flüchtig wunderte er sich, ob Rory wohl schon etwas gegessen hatte, aber er vertrieb diesen Gedanken bevor er noch anfing, ihr einen zweiten Teller zu füllen. Rory war nicht sein Date. Rory war nicht sein irgendwas. Naja, sie war sein Problem für den Augenblick, aber wenn das erst einmal vorbei war, wäre auch das nicht mehr der Fall. Und dann musste er sehen, dass er weit, weit von diesem Mädchen entfernt blieb. Sie machte viel zu viele Probleme für Logan.

Stöhnend erinnerte er sich daran, dass er ihr noch über die Bedingungen für den Artikel erzählen musste. Seufzend nahm er seinen Teller in eine Hand und mit der anderen schnappte er sich eine Laterne bevor er die Richtung des Weges einschlug. Und sicher genug, ein paar Schritte und da konnte er sie schon sehen, sitzend an einen Baum lehnend, das Camp immer noch im Blick, zu mindestens von ihrem Platz aus. Das Licht vom Camp war gerade hell genug, dass sie nicht im Dunkeln sahs, aber trotzdem... es war nicht gerade der sicherste Ort für sie, besonders für sie allein. Auf der anderen Seite war es der perfekte Platz, ein bisschen rumzumachen.

Nein! Nicht solche Gedanken! Zähne knirschend schob er die Gedanken ihrer sinnlichen Lippen beiseite.

"Alles klar Ausgestoßene?" fragte er, als er sich ihr näherte.

Überrascht schaute sie von ihren Notizen auf. "Logan?" fragte sie etwas unsicher. Und, wenn er nicht falsch lag, ein wenig verängstigt. Gut. Sie sollte verängstigt sein, dafür, dass sie hier ganz alleine rumsaß, ein einfaches Opfer für Triebtäter und Vergewaltiger und Straßenräuber und … er war lächerlich.

"Sie sagen, ein Bär habe dich fortgeschleppt," antwortete er ihr anstelle.

"Kein Bär. Ich hab mich nur zurückgezogen, um meine Gedanken zu ordnen," erzählte sie ihm.

"Stör ich dich vielleicht?," fragte Logan ein wenig widerwillig. Er würde den Schreck nicht so einfach vergessen, den sie ihn eingejagt hatte.

In der Zwischenzeit als er sie erreichte, stellte er Laterne ab und kletterte über den Baumstamm, um neben ihr zu sitzen, behutsam balancierte er den Teller.

"Danke, ich hab schon gegessen," sagte sie ihm.

Warum würde sie denken, dass der Teller für sie war? War sie so daran gewöhnt, bedient zu werden? "Ein Glück," sagte Logan lächelnd. "Das ist mein Essen. Die anderen kooperieren nicht, häh?" Er nahm eine gabelvoll vom Kartoffelbrei. Ugh, viel zu viel Salz. "Weißt du, ich musste sie ganz schön überreden, damit du überhaupt mitkommen durftest," erzählte er ihr und probierte das Fleisch.

"Ich muss nicht mit denen reden," informierte Rory ihn ein wenig defensiv. "So oder so sind schon zwei Notizblöcke voll geschrieben und ich hab sogar auf den Buchstaben 'e' verzichtet," sie machte eine kurze Pause und schaute dann zu ihm auf. "Aber du könntest mir helfen," sagte sie ihm, ihre Augen starrten Löcher in ihn.

Logan lächelte innerlich. Yep, das war seine Ace. Ließ niemals eine Gelegenheit aus, ihn zu fragen und genau das verursachte ein Loch in seinem Bauch. Und er konnte nicht warten, die Notizen zu sehen ohne 'e'. Schwierig für einen Schreiber ohne e's zu schreiben, aber er traute Ace, das durchzuziehen. Was seine Mitarbeit anging... naja, dafür musste sie schon noch etwas länger warten. Vielleicht, wenn sie ihm nicht so angestarrt hätte, aber so... Nein, er ließ sie noch ein wenig länger warten und zappeln.

Also machte er ein Gesicht, als er auf dem Fleisch herumkaute. "Meine Güte ist das Essen versalzen."

"Ich meine, das hier ist alles wirklich unglaublich, aber doch nur der Auftakt für morgen, oder?" fragte Rory, ihre Augen leuchteten.

Wo zur Hölle hatte sie diese Information her? Logan schob sich eine andere gabelvoll in den Mund. "Es war Finn," erzählte er ihr, immer noch machte er eine Grimasse. "Er ist Australier. Die lieben Salz." Es war wirklich widerlich. Und er sollte zusehen, dass er da war, wenn Colin Finn aufstöberte, um einen Mord zu verhindern.

Rory jedoch war nicht so einfach abzulenken. "Wie bezahlt ihr das alles? Durch Beiträge oder wird das hier von irgendwelchen Ehemaligen finanziert? Wie wird alles organisiert? Was passiert überhaupt morgen? Ist die Veranstaltung noch zu toppen? Weiß eigentlich irgendjemand, dass ihr hier seid? Die Parkranger oder die Grundstückseigentümer? Wo sind wir? Sind wir noch in Connecticut? Und du darfst das Wort Salz nicht benutzen," beendete sie und wackelte mit ihrem Stift in seine Richtung.

Wow, sie hatte sicher nur einige ihrer Fragen umrissen. Und es waren verdammt gute Fragen, bei welchen er scharf nachdenken musste, wie er sie beantworten sollte und ohne dabei zu viel preiszugeben. Aber es war klar, dass Ace nicht so schnell aufgeben würde, also sah es aus, dass es Zeit war, ihr die Grundregeln zu erklären. Immerhin war das der Grund, weshalb er hergekommen war, richtig?

"Okay, ich erklär dir jetzt die Bedingungen, die sich an deinen Aufenthalt knüpfen," erzählte er ihr und stellte seinen Teller beiseite. Er war immer noch hungrig, aber er musste etwas finden mit weniger Salz drin.

"Okay," seufzte Rory.

"Erstens," fing Logan an und schnappte sich rasch ihre Kamera, um sie hoch zu halten. "Keine Fotos."

"Hey," protestierte Rory und griff danach, aber Logan ließ sie in seiner Jackentasche gleiten.

"Du kriegst sie wieder, keine Panik," versprach er ihr, bevor er überging zur nächsten Bedingung. "Zweitens, keine Namen."

Rory warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. "Ich werd hier ja sowieso keinem vorgestellt," stellte sie sarkastisch klar.

Nein, wurde sie nicht. "Drittens, keine detailierten Personenbeschreibungen," fuhr er fort und starrte dabei intensiv in ihre blauen Augen. Das war wichtig. "Einige Behörden versuchen uns schon lange zu erwischen, weil wir in der Vergangenheit einiges angestellt haben."

Rory schaute ihn schon fast beleidigt an. "Eure Anonymität wird gewahrt," versicherte sie ihm.

Braves Mädchen. Logan runzelte die Stirn. "Wo war ich gerade?" fragte er sie.

"Das war jetzt drittens," klärte sie ihn auf.

Richtig. "Viertens, dieser Ort darf nicht zu erkennen sein."

Ah, da war schon wieder der genervte Blick. "Ich weiß ja nicht mal, wo wir sind," machte sie klar.

Logan lächelte. "Fünftens."

"Hoffentlich gehen dir bald die Zahlen aus," sagte Rory ihm hoffnungsvoll.

Logans Lächeln wurde breiter bevor er ernst wurde. Dies war schließlich ein wichtiger Punkt. "Die wichtigste Bedingung von allen: Du darfst auf keinen Fall die Integrität der Veranstaltung verletzen."

Erwartungsvoll lehnte Rory sich vor. "Was soll diese Veranstaltung und wie könnte ich Schaden anrichten?" konterte sie.

Aber Logan würde keine Ablenkungen erlauben. Nicht jetzt. "Einverstanden?"

Seufzend lehnte Rory sich wieder zurück. "Ja, natürlich," stimmte sie mit einem Nicken zu.

Gut. Logan nahm seinen Teller wieder in die Hand und probierte das Gemüse. Ah, endlich etwas Essbares. Vielleicht, weil Finn nur etwas Grünes aß, wenn es viel Zucker enthielt und überhaupt nicht gesund war. Hinter ihnen stimmten einige Brigadier ein Lied an und Logan wettete, dass Finn dafür verantwortlich war.

"Sehr romantisch," kommentierte Rory, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen als sie dem Gesang zuhörte.

"Sie sind betrunken," konterte Logan trocken.

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich finde aber, dass es trotzdem sehr schön ist." Sie verteidigte sich. "Es gefällt mir," sagte sie ihm leise.

Logan schaute sie an, wie ihr ganzes Gesicht schien in dem sanften Licht der Laterne und für einen Moment, raubte es ihm den Atem. Warum war sie so verdammt hübsch? Alles wäre so viel einfacher, wenn sie nicht so verdammt hübsch wäre. Oder so intelligent. Oder so... anders.

Er riss seine Augen von ihr los und nahm absichtlich noch etwas von dem versalzenem Fleisch. Ugh. Aber es half ihm wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen. "Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass es nicht schön ist," sagte Logan ihr, nahm eine andere Gabelvoll, diesmal von den Kartoffeln. Ugh, wie konnte Finn das bloß essen?

"Logan?" zwitscherte eine Stimme von der Lichtung.

Sie schauten beide auf und Logan stöhnte innerlich, als er die Bimbozwillinge von vorher auf ihn warten sah.

"Ja?" rief er zurück, schaute aber Rory an. Ein kleines Stirnrunzeln erschien auf ihrer Stirn. Er wunderte sich warum. Es war nicht so, als ob sie auf irgendeine Art an ihm interessiert war. Soviel hatte sie bei vorherigen Gelegenheiten klar genug gemacht. Auf der anderen Seite, da hatte es diesen Blick gegeben, den sie ihm zugeworfen hatte, als sie mit Stephanie gesprochen hatte.

"Kommst du?" fragte Ginger mit einem leicht missbilligenden Ton, wie er glaubte herauszuhören. Er wettete, wenn sie näher gewesen wären, hätten sie auch ihren finsteren Blick auf Rory schießen können.

Ehrlicherweise wollte er Rory nicht verlassen. Er genoss es bei ihr zu sein und mal gelegentlich eine anständige Unterhaltung mit einem Mädchen zu führen. Und das war auch warum er gehen musste. "Ich bin sofort bei euch," rief er zurück und stand auf.

Er stellte die Laterne ein wenig näher an sie heran. "Ich lass dir die Laterne da. Ich brauch sie nicht," erzählte er ihr, schaute ihr kurz in die Augen. Er mochte die Idee wirklich überhaupt nicht, sie hier zurück zu lassen, allein und schutzlos. Aber es würde nicht gut sein, wenn er blieb.

"Beeil dich Schätzchen!" rief Talara.

Wieder einmal flammte Irritation in Logan auf. Er hatte nur ein paar Worte mit den Mädchen gewechselt, nicht mehr. Nichts, dass ihnen das Recht gab, seine Zeit zu beanspruchen oder ihn Kosenamen zu geben. Oder Rory den falschen Eindruck zu vermitteln. Andererseits, was machte es schon aus, welchen Eindruck Rory hatte? Richtig. Rein gar nichts. Tatsächlich war es das Beste, wenn sie durchaus einen falschen Eindruck von ihm bekam. Also blitze er ihr ein letztes Grinsen zu und drehte sich, um auf die Mädchen zu zusteuern. Seine Arme ausbreitend, lächelte er sie sogar an, obwohl es kein ehrliches Lächeln war. "Bin schon da!" rief er aus, als er sich zu ihnen gesellte.

Sofort klammerten sie sich wieder an seine Arme. Und wieder einmal ließ er es zu, diesmal jedoch nur bis sie aus Rorys Blickfeld waren. Dann ließ er sie stehen, machte es ihnen klar, dass er überhaupt nicht an ihnen interessiert war und, dass er keineswegs die Nacht mit ihnen verbringen würde. Sie waren nicht zu erfreut und gingen mit einem Schnauben, für welches Logan dankbar war. Nicht einen anderen Gedanken an sie verschwendend, ging er um Colin zu suchen.

Er fand ihn wieder einmal in Begleitung von Robert. Klasse.

"Ich hab gesehen, du hast dir für heute Abend einen Dreier geangelt oder Logan?" fragte Robert mit einem Schmunzeln.

Vorwurfsvoll schaute Logan ihn an. "Naja, was kann ich sagen Robert? Die können nicht genug von mir kriegen. Kein Wunder mit den Idioten, die hier ansonsten so rumlaufen."

Robert runzelte die Stirn und starrte ihn an. "Bitte. Wer sollte die zwei schon wollen? Die haben mit der Hälfte des männlichen Bestands in Yale geschlafen, welche einen beachtlichen Lebenslauf haben. Ich muss schon sagen, dass ich auf gewisse Weise überrascht bin, dass du es nötig hast, sie als deine Dates zu erwähnen."

"Das ist auch, warum ich es nicht tue, aber bitte, tu dir keinen Zwang an und hol sie dir. Immerhin kannst du wohl kaum auf ihrer Liste stehen. Natürlich bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie deinen Lebenslauf als würdig genug für ihre Aufmerksamkeit erachten," antwortete Logan bittersüß, sein Ton jedoch so hart wie Stahl.

Bevor Robert etwas anderes sagen konnte, seufzte Colin. "Wolltest du was, Logan?"

Logan atmete tief durch. "Ja, da gibt es etwas." Er wollte nicht, dass Robert auch nur ein Wort hörte, von dem was er sagte, weshalb er Colin ein paar Schritte wegzerrte, ohne einen weiteren Blick auf diesen widerlichen Bastard zu werfen.

"Ernsthaft Logan, warum musst du immer so mit Robert reden?", fragte Colin und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Weil er danach fragt," erzählte Logan ihm kurz. "Hör zu, zwei Dinge: Erstens, ess bloß nichts von dem Essen, außer dem Gemüse."

Colin machte ein Gesicht. "Danke, leider zu spät dafür. Ich werde ihn umbringen sobald ich ihn in die Finger bekomme."

"Ja, ja," lachte Logan und rollte mit den Augen. Wenn er einen Dollar für jedes Mal, wenn er Colin das sagen hörte, bekommen hätte, dann wäre er jetzt reich. Naja, noch reicher. "Dann wollte ich dich noch um einen Gefallen bitten."

"Einen Gefallen?" fragte Colin misstrauisch.

"Entspann dich, keine große Sache. Geh einfach zu Rory und lots sie da weg, okay?" fragte Logan.

Colin runzelte die Stirn. "Warum?"

Logan seufzte. "Weil es da unten nicht sicher ist, weg von der Gruppe. Wenn sie nicht zurückkommen will, in Ordnung, dann bleib bei ihr und lass sie dir ein paar Fragen stellen."

"Nicht sicher? Logan, das ist lächerlich. Das ist New Hampshire, das Land meiner Familie, um genau zu sein, nicht der Dschungel," protestierte Colin und schaute Logan an, als wäre er verrückt.

Es half nicht, dass Logan sich mehr fühlte, als nur ein bisschen lächerlich, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen, nur - er sorgte sich um Rory, dort unten, allein.

"Tu mir einfach den Gefallen," sagte Logan entnervt.

Aber Colin wehrte sich immer noch. "Und dann diese Fragen... Warum sollte ich ihr Antworten geben, huh? Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich von Anfang an gegen diese ganze Idee von dir war?"

"Und muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass du mir immer noch was schuldig bist von damals, als ich dich aus dem Schlamassel in London gerettet habe?" fragte Logan kurz angebunden, bevor er seufzte. "Schau, worum ich dich bitte ist lediglich, dass du etwas Zeit mit einem hübschen, intelligenten Mädchen verbringst, dass ist nicht gerade zu viel verlangt, oder? Rede mit ihr, halt sie von den falschen Leuten fern, und gib ihr ein paar Antworten, die ihr genug erzählen, damit sie zufrieden ist, aber nicht zu viel, um uns in Schwierigkeiten zu bekommen. Du bist der Möchtegern-Anwalt unter uns, was bedeutet, dass du der Beste bist bei ausweichenden Antworten."

"Sagt der Typ, der Reporter stehen lässt und ihren unverschämten Fragen ausweicht, seit er fähig ist zu sprechen?" murmelte Colin.

"Gehst du nun zu ihr oder nicht?" fragte Logan und ignorierte Colins Kommentar.

Colin ließ noch ein gequältes Seufzen entweichen. "Okay, okay, ich werde gehen. Aber dann wirst du London nie wieder erwähnen!"

"Niemals wieder, nicht mal auf deinem Totenbett," versprach Logan ernsthaft.

"Hmpf," sagte Colin und mit einem letzten Blick auf Logan, schnappte er sich eine Flasche Champagner und verschwand auf dem Weg zu Rory.

Sich gleich viel beruhigter fühlend, ging Logan, um nach Finn zu suchen. Er hatte keine Absicht sich für heute Nacht noch ein Mädchen zu suchen, also war Finn für gewöhnlich die beste Alternative, um immer noch Spaß zu haben.

* * *

Das erste was er nach einer langen, schlaflosen Nacht tat, war sich einen Kater-Drink zu holen. Das Problem dabei mit Finn eine lustige Nacht zu verbringen, war, dass es letztendlich immer damit endet, dass er am nächsten Tag einen Kopf von der Größe Nord Amerikas hatte. Eine Nacht gefüllt mit unanständigen Träumen über eine bestimmte blauäugige Reporterin, hatte nicht geholfen, dass sein Kopf endlich aufhörte zu pochen. Glücklicherweise jedoch, mit Finn befreundet zu sein, hatte ihm einige Wege gelehrt, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und er benutzte nun dankbarerweise einige davon. Eine Stunde später fühlte er sich wieder wie ein neugeborener Mann. Genau zu rechten Zeit, da er sich fertig machen musste für die heutigen Aktivitäten. Er hatte schon seine Runde gemacht, um die Vorbereitungen für die verschiedenen Spiele zu überprüfen und natürlich den großen Sprung. Alles war fertig und bereit für die dekadenten Brigadier.

Gekleidete in seinen Smoking, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Rorys Zelt. Es war noch ruhig im Camp außer ein paar leichten Schnarchern, da die meisten noch schliefen. Bald jedoch würden sie aufstehen müssen und sich anziehen. Es sollte ihm genug Zeit geben, um auch Rory auf den Event vorzubereiten. Er bezweifelte, dass sie schon die große Geschenkbox mit ihrem Kleid für heute gefunden hatte. Ansonsten hätte sie es sicherlich gestern in seiner Gegenwart erwähnt.

Flüchtig wunderte er sich, wie der Rest ihrer Nacht wohl gewesen war. Er hatte eigentlich weder sie noch Colin gesehen, seit er Colin zu ihr geschickt hatte. Für einen Moment durchzuckte Logan ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Was, wenn sie die Nacht miteinander verbracht hatten?

Nein, auf keinen Fall. Rory würde so etwas nicht tun. Sie war nicht der Typ Mädchen für One-Night-Stands. Und Colin würde ihm das auch nicht antun. Immerhin war es kristallklar, dass Logan sie zuerst gesehen hatte. _Wenn_ er jemals mit ihr zusammen sein wollte, was er natürlich nicht wollte.

Ugh, das bereitete ihm schon wieder Kopfschmerzen.

Er kam gerade zu Rorys Zelt als sie herauskam, sie sah frisch an diesem Morgen aus. Was auch immer letzte Nacht passiert war, sie war sicherlich nicht betrunken gewesen. Er wunderte sich, ob das eine allgemeine Regel für sie war oder ob es so war, weil sie geschäftlich hier war.

Sie erblickte ihn und ihre Augenbrauen schossen hoch. "Ein neuer Tag, eine neue modemäßige Überraschung," kommentierte sie trocken, sie musterte ihn kurz.

Und Logan konnte nicht leugnen, dass er mochte, wie sie ihn von oben bis unten anschaute, offensichtlich schätzte sie, was sie sah. Seinen Kopf schüttelnd, trat er vor sie. "Du solltest dich auch fertig machen," erzählte er ihr, viel schroffer als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Sie kräuselte ihre Nase in Verwirrung, wie sie es offensichtlich immer tat, wenn sie verwirrt war. Zu mindestens hatte er sie dabei schon einige Male beobachtete. "Ich bin fertig," sagte sie ihm.

Logan unterzog sie einer skeptischen Musterung. "So willst du dahin gehen?" fragte er.

Rory warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. "Ich wurde nicht vorgewarnt, dass es so lange dauern würde, also, wenn ich mir nichts aus Tannenzapfen zaubern soll, muss ich so gehen," erinnerte sie ihn mit einem süßen Lächeln.

Logan hätte die Originalität ihres Konters gewürdigt, aber gerade jetzt war er zu beschäftigt damit, die Vision von ihr, nur in Tannenzapfen gekleidet, zu bekämpfen. Verzweifelt versuchte er an etwas zu denken, um diese verführerische Vision aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Colin, betrunken und in einem pinken Kleid. Nein. Sein Vater, wie er ihn anschaute, wenn er Logan sagte, was für eine Enttäuschung er war. Nein. Finn nackt, mit blauer Farbe über seinem ganzen Körper, und er meinte über seinen _ganzen_ Körper. Ah genau, das hatte den Zweck erfüllt und Logan musste nun ein Schaudern unterdrücken.

"Du hast versichert, die Integrität der Veranstaltung nicht zu verletzen. Dein Aufzug würde das aber tun," erinnerte Logan Rory, seine Stimme war jedoch immer noch ein wenig belegt.

"Ich hab aber leider nur eine Waschschüssel, ein Handtuch und eine Zahnbürste," protestierte Rory irritiert.

Logan lächelte wieder. "Bist du dir sicher?" fragte er sie, schaute sie an und nickte dann in Richtung ihres Zeltes. "Sieh nach."

Rory warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und ging dann langsam zurück in ihr Zelt, die Klappe fiel hinter ihr zu. Nach einer Minute hörte Logan Aufkeuchen von innen. Lächelnd setzte Logan sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihrem Zelt und schnappte sich ein paar Beeren, die in einer Schale nahe dem Tisch waren, um zu warten bis sie sich umgezogen hatte.

* * *

Und warten, dass tat er. Warum zu Hölle brauchte sie so lange? Es war einfach ein Kleid, dass sie anziehen musste, nicht ein mittelalterliches Kostüm. Und es hatte einen Reißverschluss und Gummibänder, nicht tausend von Knöpfen. Also, was um alles in der Welt dauert so lange? Sie würden noch zu spät kommen! Während er dort sahs, hatte er beobachtet, dass die meisten der anderen Brigadier, die alle schon verkleidet waren, zur großen Lichtung gegangen waren, wo der Event stattfinden sollte. Und Rory, die einfach ein Kleid anziehen musste, war immer noch nicht herausgekommen.

Ugh, Frauen!

Finn ging an ihm vorbei und Logan hielt ihn an. "Hey Finn!"

"Huh?" Finn runzelte die Stirn und blinzelte.

"Kannst du uns bitte einen Platz frei halten?" fragte Logan ihn. "Ich warte immer noch, dass Rory endlich fertig wird."

"Rory?" fragte Finn mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

Logan seufzte. "Tu es einfach, bitte?"

Finn nickte und tat es mit einem Schulterzucken ab bevor er ging, um sich den anderen anzuschließen.

Ungeduldig schnappte Logan sich noch mehr Beeren. Zwei Minuten. Er würde ihr noch zwei weitere Minuten geben und dann würde er da reingehen und sie mit sich ziehen, ganz gleich in welchem Stadium des Umziehens sie gerade steckte.

In diesem Augenblick tauchte sie ihm Zelteingang auf, lächelte ihn unsicher an und es verschlug ihm den Atem. Logan warf ihr einen Blick zu in ihrem blass blauen Kleid und wie ihn all seine Gedanken verschließen bis auf einen.

_WOW…_

Er hatte immer gewusst, dass sie schön war, aber in diesem Kleid sah sie... sie sah... Wow.

Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er gaffte, sprang er auf.

"Ist die Integrität der Veranstaltung so gewährleistet?" fragte sie irgendwie zaghaft.

Gott, sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung wie atemberaubend schön sie war. Sie schien ehrlich besorgt über ihr Aussehen zu sein. Dummes, absurdes Mädchen. Sie musste nur einen genaueren Blick auf eine bestimmte untere Region seines Körpers werfen und sie würde deutlich sehen, wie sehr ihn diese Erscheinung in blau beeindruckte.

Richtig.

Hastig knöpfte er sein Smokingjacket über den peinlichen Beweis seiner offensichtlichen Zuneigung ihr gegenüber zu. Dann räusperte er sich und trat, irgendwie unwohl, an ihre Seite. "Ja," versicherte er ihr und er konnte seine Stimme einfach nicht davon abhalten, heiser zu klingen, "Und ich hab wirklich ein gutes Augenmaß." Er berührte zögernd ihr Kreuz und es breitete sich wie ein Stoß Elektrizität in ihm aus, so stark, dass er seine Hand schnell wieder wegzog und an ihr vorbeiging, um in die richtige Richtung zu zeigen. "Wir müssen da lang," sagte er ihr und setzte sich in Bewegung, sich völlig bewusst wie unhöflich er war, ihr keine Wahl zu lassen, als hinter ihm her zu rennen.

Aber er traute sich selbst nicht, weder in ihrer Nähe noch mit ihr in seinem Augenwinkel. Er brauchte einen Moment, um wieder runter zu kommen, um seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen und er konnte es nicht, wenn diese wunderschöne Kreatur in greifbarer oder sehbaren Nähe war.

Glücklicherweise, zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie das Feld erreichten, hatte er es geschafft seinen Körper abzukühlen. Zu mindestens ein wenig.

"Komm schon, schneller," sagte er Rory, irgendwie ungeduldig, als er die anderen Brigadier sah, die schon alle platziert für die Eröffnung des größten Events waren. Colin hatte sogar schon mit seiner Rede begonnen.

"Hast du schon mal versucht, in einem Reifrock zu rennen?" protestierte Rory, aber beschleunigte ihre Schritte.

"Es wird Zeit," stellte Logan fest und beschleunigte seine Schritte noch ein wenig mehr. Er erspähte Finn, der sein Wort gehalten hatte und ihnen Plätze in der ersten Reihe gesichert hatte.

"Wofür? Für ne' rituelle Opferung?" grinste Rory und versucht Schritt zu halten.

"Ich erkläre hiermit die einhundertachte Versammlung der ehrenwerten 'Life and Death Brigade' für eröffnet," sagte Colin die traditionelle Eröffnung ihrer Events gerade als Logan und Rory sich auf ihre Plätze schlichen, wo Finn ihnen wortlos je ein Glas Champagner überreichte.

"Er benutzt ja das 'e'!" flüsterte Rory.

"Shhhh!" Logan brachte sie zum Schweigen.

"Erhebt eure Gläser," forderte Colin die versammelte Gruppe auf und erhob sein eigenes. "_In Omnia Paratus_!"

"_In Omnia Paratus_!" wiederholte die Gruppe.

Logan drehte sich zu Rory und hielt ihr sein Glas an ihre Lippen, während er ihres zu seinen hielt, um einen ersten Schluck zu nehmen. Er schaute in ihre Augen, die heller und blauer scheinen als er sie je gesehen hatte. Vielleicht wegen ihres Kleides. Gott, er hatte gedacht, dass ihr das Kleid gut passen würde, aber er hätte sich nie erträumt, dass es ihr so gut stehen würde. Es war einfach das perfekte Kleid für sie.

Sobald sie ihre Arme wieder entwirrt hatten, lehnte er sich in ihre Richtung. "Halt dir jetzt besser die Ohren zu," warnte er sie mit einem Flüstern als der große Gong hinter ihr enthüllt wurde.

"Wieso?" fragte Rory jedoch natürlich.

Zu spät. Der Gong vibrierte und verursachte ein lautes Dröhnen. Die Brigadier ließen großen Beifall vernehmen und begangen davonzustürzen, zu den verschiedenen Spielen, die auf sie warteten.

Weit grinsend über Rorys erstaunten und überraschten Blick, ging auch Logan Richtung Unterhaltung. "Wenn man bedenkt, dass andere nur Bowlen gehen!" rief er ihr zu mit einem Grinsen und er drehte sich um, um sich mit den anderen amüsieren zu gehen. Er liebte einfach diesen Teil des Events.

* * *

Die Brigadier, genauso wie Logan, hatten eine Menge Spaß. Trotz seiner ständigen Wache über Rory, die im Gegensatz zu den anderen, nicht so viel Spaß zu haben schien. Kein Wunder, sie musste noch an einem Spiel teilnehmen. Logan war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie sich selbst im Hintergrund hielt, weil sie empfand, dass sie kein Recht hatte an den Spielen teilzunehmen, was lächerlich war, oder, ob sie einfach so... abgeneigt war, etwas Spaß in ihrem Leben zu haben.

Vielleicht war es eine Kombination von beiden. Was auch immer es war, er wünschte sich, dass sie es abschütteln konnte, weil die Brigadier einfach ihren Widerwillen als Kritik abtun konnten. Oder schlimmer, Abneigung. Natürlich konnte er zu ihr gehen und sie zwingen mitzumachen, aber er wollte, dass Rory es von sich aus tat. Zu schade, dass es allerdings nicht passieren würde.

Er spielte Paintball zusammen mit Finn, als er sah, wie sich Rory einer Gruppe von Spielern näherte, die einige Schritte von ihnen entfernt waren. Selbstverständlich sah er Rory, wie sie den Spielern einige Fragen stellten, aber sie wurde nicht beachtet. Logan seufzte. Er war sich sicher, dass, wenn sie sich ein bisschen mehr mit einbringen würde, sie ihr gegenüber viel freundlicher sein würden – und bereiter Fragen zu beantworten.

Rory war ohne Zweifel jetzt schon eine gute Reporterin, aber sie hatte noch eine ganze Menge zu lernen.

Ah, jetzt hatte sie sie entdeckt und kam geradewegs auf sie zu. Gerade als sie sie erreichte, seufzte Finn neben ihm.

"Los! Los! Gut, mir ist langweilig," sagte er. "Ich will das Ziel sein."

Logan lachte und hielt seine Pistole hoch, um zu zielen. "Bist du doch immer," sagte er seinem Freund als er zielte.

Finn zuckte mit den Schultern. "_In Omnia Paratus_," kommentierte er und ging davon, zweifellos, um sich der Gruppe der Ziele anzuschließen.

Logan schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er hoffte nur, dass Finn die Matten nicht wieder verfehlen würde. "Spring!" rief er und schoss, traf sein Ziel dabei auf der Brust. Zufrieden richtete er sich endlich an Rory, die neben ihm stand. "Wenn du Finn interviewen möchtest, solltest du dich beeilen." Er zielte erneut. "Spring!"

Ein weiterer Treffer.

"Nicht übel," gratulierte Rory und Logan spürte lächerlicherweise Stolz in sich aufwallen.

"Danke," sagte er weich.

"Also..." sagte sie langsam und fixierte ihre Augen auf ihn. Ah, Zeit für mehr Fragen. "Ist das hier das große Ereignis?"

Logan lächelte. "Was meinst du?" fragte er unschuldig. Sie wollte einfach nicht aufgeben. Deshalb war sie eine gute Reporterin. Wenn sie lernte, sich mehr mit einzubringen, wäre sie großartig.

"Ist bei euren Versammlungen nicht ein unvergessliches Ereignis üblich?," informierte Rory ihn.

Anstatt zu antworten, zielte Logan erneut. "Spring!"

Dieses Mal ließ sich Rory nicht von dem Treffer beeindrucken. "Ist es das?" fragte sie wieder, zeigte mit ihrer Hand auf alles um sie herum.

Logan warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu. "Sieht es so aus?" fragte er sie, drehte sich wieder um zu seinem Spiel.

"Das heißt wohl nein," seufzte Rory.

Mit einem Nicken zielte Logan erneut. "Richtige Antwort. Spring!" Als sein Ziel auf der Matte landete mit Farben auf seiner Brust drehte er sich zu Rory um. "Du wirst es erkennen," versprach er ihr, entschied sich, ihr zu mindestens etwas zu geben. Außerdem würde der Sprung sowieso bald stattfinden.

Sie lächelte ihn dankend an. "Gut."

Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, sah er Jamie und Paul, die Finn auf einer Trage transportierten.

"Ich hab die Matte verfehlt," stöhnte Finn.

Logan lachte. Natürlich. "Das gibt's doch nicht," sagte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er hätte drauf wetten sollen. Eigentlich hatte er mit Colin gewettet, dass Finn es nicht bis zum Sprung machen würde. So wie Finn gerade aussah, hatte er tausend Mäuse gewonnen.

"Das wird schon wieder!" versicherte Finn. "Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich! In Omnia ...!" rief er aus und bewegte sich ein wenig. Eine Bewegung, die er sofort bereute, als er stöhnte und schwand.

Nein, Finn würde definitiv nicht für den Sprung zu haben sein. Lachend drehte Logan sich um zu seinem Spiel. Noch einen Schuss, dann würde er Colin suchen gehen, um sein Geld einzukassieren. Und sie mussten darüber reden, wen sie aussuchen würde, um Finns Platz beim Sprung vom Gerüst einzunehmen.

Neben ihm schaute Rory Finn nach.

"Wird er wieder?" fragte sie besorgt.

Logan warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu und war gerührt, aufrichtige Besorgnis zu sehen. Er ließ seine Pistole sinken, trat näher an sie heran und legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. Wieder ging ein Stoß durch ihn und durcheinander fühlend, ließ er sie wieder los. Was war bloß los?

"Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ihm geht's gut. Glaub mir, er ist dran gewöhnt. In ein paar Tagen wird er wieder mit seinen zweihundert Prozent da sein," beruhigte er sie.

Rory lächelte und nickte. "Gut. Er ist ein bisschen verrückt, aber ich mag ihn," sagte sie leise, wieder schaute sie in die Richtung, in die sie Finn getragen hatten.

"Du hast ihn gerade erst kennengelernt," sagte Logan und neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig.

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ja, aber du weißt schon wie das manchmal ist. Du weißt einfach, dass du jemanden getroffen hast, den du gut leiden kannst."

Genau, er kannte das. Trotzdem fühlte Logan sich etwas verärgert, weil sie Finn sofort mochte, aber ihn hatte sie vom Fleck weg nicht leiden können. Das ließ ihn sich wiederum wundern, ob sie ihre Meinung über ihn geändert hatte oder, ob das von nun an selbstverständlich war. Gott, er hoffte nicht. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie sich ihm gegenüber deutlich erwärmt hatte, andererseits war das nur so gewesen seid sie von ihm gewollt hatte, dass er sie in die LDB bringt für ihren doofen Artikel. Würde sie in ihr altes Muster zurückfallen, ihm kalte Schauder verpassen und ihn verfolgen mit ihren angewiderten Blick, sobald der Artikel fertig war?

"Und manchmal kannst du eine Person zuerst überhaupt nicht ausstehen, aber mit der Zeit lernst du diese Person immer besser kennen und siehst, dass diese Person gar nicht so schlecht ist wie du es zuvor angenommen hattest," fuhr sie mit einem leisen Ton fort, traf auf Logans Augen und hielt inne.

Ihre Worte ließen sein Herz schneller schlagen. "Wirklich?"

"Ja," sie lächelte. "Wie Colin zum Beispiel. Oh, er ist ein Snob und das wird er wahrscheinlich auch immer bleiben, aber weißt du, wir haben gestern Nacht ein bisschen geredet und ich muss sagen, er ist ebenfalls ziemlich nett."

"Colin," wiederholte Logan und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Rory nickte und ihr Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. "Ja. Über wen denkst du denn, dass ich rede?" fragte sie und blinzelte ihn unschuldig an.

Logan drehte sich von ihr weg. "Niemand," sagt er ihr kurz angebunden, brachte seine Pistole in Position und zielte. "Spring!"

Als sein Ziel unberührt auf den Matten aufkam, neigte Rory ihren Kopf. "Daneben," verkündete sie.

"Habs gemerkt," sagt Logan ihr, seine Stimme wurde kälter. Er wusste, dass er sich wie ein Arsch verhielt, aber er konnte sich nicht stoppen.

„Zu schade. Naja, ich geh besser mal weiter und sehe, was für andere außergewöhnliche und verrückte Spiele euch Leuten noch so eingefallen sind," sagte Rory und drehte sich von ihm weg.

Logan nickte bloß, aber sagte nichts. Er traute sich selbst nicht über den Weg.

Einige Schritte weiter hielt Rory jedoch inne, drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und sah ihn an. "Oh und Logan?" fragte sie.

"Was?" Logan schaute sie ungeduldig an.

Ihre Augen lachten ihn an. „Du bist auch nicht so schlecht, weißt du?" sagte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Sie betrachtete Logans überraschtes Gesicht und lachte, bevor sie sich umdrehte und zu einer anderen Gruppe ging, die beschäftigt war mit Cricket.

Logan starrte ihr nach, sprachlos, bis sich ein großes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet und Wärme überschwemmte sein Herz.

* * *

"Wie geht's es unserem Patienten?" fragte Logan, trat ins Medizinzelt mit Colin an seiner Seite. "Er hat eine angeknackste Rippe, aber er sollte ihn ein paar Tagen wieder in Ordnung sein. Wenn er sich für mindestens achtundvierzig Stunden ausruht," erzählte ihnen John mit einem warnenden Blick auf Finn. Er kannte Finn immerhin.

John war ein ehemaliger Brigadier, der Arzt geworden war. Er und ein paar andere Ehemalige wechselten sich ab, an ihren Events für medizinische Notfälle teilzunehmen, zu mindestens, wenn Spiele oder andere riskante Abenteuer auf ihrem Plan standen. Die LDB liebte den Nervenkitzel im Leben, aber sie waren immer vorsichtig. Sie mussten es sein.

"Also kein Sprung?" fragte Logan, um sicher zu gehen.

"Kein Sprung," bestätigte John.

Grinsend drehte Logan sich zu Colin. "Zahlzeit," sagte er ihm.

Grummelnd holte Colin seine Brieftasche heraus und reichte Logan einen Tausendollar-Schein. Zufrieden faltete Logan ihn zusammen und steckte ihn in seine eigne.

Colin schaute finster auf Finn herab. "Danke, _Kumpel_," zischte er.

"Naja, _Kumpel_, ich hab dir nicht geraten, auf mich zu wetten," antworte Finn ihm unbeeindruckt.

"Er hat Recht. Du hättest es inzwischen wirklich besser wissen sollen," stimmte Logan zu. "Finn verfehlt die Matten immer."

Colin warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. "Ich hätte, aber du warst schneller!"

Logan grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Niemand hat dich gezwungen, die Wette anzunehmen. Sieh es ein Colin: Du hast die Wette akzeptiert und du hast verloren. Also komm drüber weg."

Colin starrte trotzdem noch finster drein, aber sagte klugerweise nichts mehr. Stattdessen wendete er sich an das Problem, das auf der Hand lag. "Und wer wird jetzt Finns Platz übernehmen?"

"Keiner kann meinen Platz haben!" protestierte Finn mit einer verletzen Stimme.

Logan und Colin ignorierten ihn. "Da sind ein paar, die Interesse am Sprung gezeigt haben. Warum schreiben wir nicht einfach ihre Name auf und ziehen ein?" schlug Colin vor.

"Ich will ziehen!" forderte Finn sofort.

Aber Logan hatte eine andere Idee. Seitdem Rory ihn dort stehen gelassen hatte, das letzte Wort behaltend. Inakzeptabel. Und er kannte den perfekten Weg, um sein letztes Wort zurück zu bekommen und wieder "Master and Commander" zu sein. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass es ihr helfen würde, die richtige Atmosphäre der LDB aufzuschnappen. Problematisch war nur, dass er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass es nicht einfach sein würde, Rory dazu zu bekommen, ein siebenstöckiges Gerüst herunter zu springen. Eigentlich, trotz seines unbestreitbaren Talents, Leute dazu zu überreden, alles und jedes zu machen, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er Rory dazu kriegen könnte. Naja, in diesem Fall hätten sie wenigstens einen guten Plan B.

"Eigentlich wüsste ich da jemanden, der perfekt wäre, um Finns Platz zu übernehmen," erklärte er langsam seinen Freunden.

"Wirklich? Wen?" fragte Colin interessiert.

Logan sagte nichts und ließ Colin und Finn ihn weiterhin anstarren. Es brauchte nicht lange. Fast gleichzeitig fing Finn an zu grinsen, als Colins Augen sich vor Unglauben weiteten.

"Jetzt drehst du aber wirklich durch! Nie im Leben wird sie zu sowas einwilligen!" sagte Colin und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher," protestierte Logan. "Wenn ich ihr dir richtigen Sachen sage, denke ich, wird sie es tun."

"Nein, nicht Rory," beharrte Colin.

Logan runzelte die Stirn. Warum war er so unnachgiebig? "Warum nicht?"

"Sieh doch, sie ist ein wirklich nettes Mädchen, eins mit dem man wirklich reden kann, ohne zu mindestens etwas Alkohol oder Schmerzmittel intus zu haben. Und sie ist klug, kein Zweifel. Aber sie ist eine eher vorsichtige Person, wenn du mich fragst und wenn sie noch an einem Spiel teilnehmen muss, denke ich, dass es verrückt ist von dir zu glauben, dass sie den Sprung machen wird. Das passt einfach nicht zu ihr!" erklärte Colin und schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf.

Hmm, Logan bekam den Eindruck, dass Colin und Rory wohl eine wirklich interessante Unterhaltung letzte Nacht gehabt haben mussten. Er hatte noch nie gesehen oder gehört, dass Colin viel über ein Mädchen sprach, vor allem, wenn sie der 'Feind' war.

"Ich weiß dass alles Colin, aber ich denke, dass wenn man ihr einen Schubs gibt, sie es riskieren wird, ein paar Wagnisse einzugehen. Lass sie ein wenig mehr Spaß haben," sagte Logan mit Nachdruck.

Colin öffnete seinen Mund, aber Finn unterbrach sie beide, warf ihnen einen seltsamen Blick zu. "Uh, warum sparen wir uns nicht einfach diese unnötige Unterhaltung? Wenn Rory den Sprung machen will, stimme ich zu. Du auch, richtig Colin?" fragte er, schaute zu Colin.

"Sicher. Aber sie wird es nicht tun," antwortete Colin.

Finn rollte mit den Augen. "Okay, also stimmen wir drei zu. Logan, frag sie. Wenn sie 'Ja' sagt, wird Colin uns tausend Mäuse schulden, worauf wir uns einfach vereinbaren können, richtig Kumpel?" fragte er, schaute zu Logan. "Weil ich vielleicht nicht so einen tiefen Einblick in Reportermädchen hatte, aber ich kenne und vertraue auf Logans Talent, andere Leute zu überreden, Dinge zu tun, die sie nicht tun wollen. Unser Kamerad hier könnte den Papst dazu überreden, einen seiner Kardinäle zu heiraten, wenn er sich dafür entscheiden würde. Wenn sie 'Nein' sagt, dann schuldet Logan dir tausend Mäuse. Problem gelöst. Jetzt geht und fragt das Mädchen und bringt mir mein Geld später, weil ihr mir Kopfschmerzen bereitet."

Logan schaute zu Finn, dann zu Colin, dann wieder zu Finn. Er hatte Recht. Problem gelöst. Grinsend schüttelte er seinen Kopf. "Nur noch eins, wenn sie 'Nein' sagt, was sie nicht wird, aber wenn sie es tut, zahlst du die Hälfte der tausend Mücken. Zu mindestens, wenn du die Hälfte meines Gewinns willst."

Finn zuckte mit den Schultern und scheuchte sie davon.

Zusammen verließen Logan und Colin das Zelt. Draußen drehte sich Logan zu Colin. "Naja, ich geh mal besser Rory suchen."

Colin nickte. "Ich werd den anderen Springern sagen, sie sollen sich bereit machen. Viel Glück."

Logan nickte und sah in davon gehen. "Colin?" er hielt ihn an. "Warum bist du so dagegen, dass Rory den Sprung macht? Nichts wird passieren, dass weißt du," fragte er ihn, wirklich verwirrt.

Colin hielt inne und schaute hinunter auf seine Füße. "Ich bin nicht dagegen. Ich denke nur nicht, dass sie sich so aus dem Fenster lehnen wird."

Worüber hatten diese beiden letzte Nacht nur gesprochen? Erst erzählt Rory ihm, dass sie ihre Meinung über Colin geändert hat und jetzt mag sie ihn sogar, und nun benahm sich Colin als kenne er Rory besser als Logan, obwohl er sie nicht wirklich kennt. Vielmehr sah es so aus, als ob Colin Rory nun mit einem Schlag wirklich mochte und Colin fand nur schwer Gefallen an irgendeiner Person. Vor allem nicht an jemanden wie Rory, die so verschieden im Gegensatz zu ihm war, sogar eher ein 'nicht-elite' als irgendeiner von ihnen. Was war zwischen den beiden vorgefallen?

"Colin? Was habt ihr beiden gestern Nacht gemacht?" fragte Logan, seine Augen verengten sich.

Endlich hob Colin seinen Kopf, um ihn anzuschauen. "Wir haben geredet, wie du es von uns wolltest," antwortete Colin leise.

Logan runzelte die Stirn, starrte seinen Freund intensiv an. "Nur geredet?" fragte er ungläubig.

Für einen Moment sagte Colin nichts, aber starrte nur zurück bis er langsam nickte. "Wir haben nur geredet Logan," versicherte er.

Aber Logan war sich immer noch nicht sicher. Colins ganzes Verhalten gegenüber Rory hatte sich offensichtlich verändert und Logan kannte ihn lange genug, um zu wissen, dass gewöhnlicherweise viel mehr im Spiel war, damit das passierte, als dass er nur mit jemanden redete. "Bist du dir sicher?"

Kopfschüttelnd kam Colin einen Schritt auf Logan zu. "Natürlich bin ich mir sicher. Ich werde nicht in deinem Revier jagen und das weißt du. Oder, du solltest es wissen."

Das brachte Logan zum Schweigen. Natürlich. Colin würde das nie einem seiner Freunde antun. Aber warum bezog er sich so auf Rory? Es war so gar nicht typisch.

"'Tschuldige Kumpel," entschuldigte Logan sich aufrichtig. "Du liegst falsch. Rory ist frei. Ich bin nicht _so_ an ihr interessiert."

Colin starrte zurück. "Bist du sicher?" fragte er leise, drehte sich um und ging davon, ließ Logan zurück, der ihm nachstarrte.

Ja, er war sich sicher. Es war nicht wichtig, dass Logan sich zu Rory hingezogen fühlte. Es war nicht wichtig, dass sie wunderschön war. Alles was wichtig war, war nur, dass sie anders war. Und Logan, obwohl immer dazu bereit, ein Risiko aufzunehmen, war nicht bereit, sich selbst in solch ein Risiko zu stoßen, das größte Risiko von allen. Nein, würde er nicht.

Außerdem, im Grunde mochte Rory ihn vielleicht begonnen haben zu mögen, aber sie würde ihn nie… _so_ haben wollen.

* * *

Als er sie eine halbe Stunde später fand, war er erfreut zu sehen, wie sie das Gerüst betrachtete und die vier Springer, die schon oben versammelt waren. Er konnte sehen, dass sie zwei und zwei zusammen zählte.

Bevor Logan hinüber gehen konnte, rammte er seine Hände in die Taschen. Er wollte keine Wiederholung von diesen seltsamen Stößen, die er bekam, wann immer er sie berührte und der beste Weg es zu vermeiden sie zu berühren, war, seine Hände gleich von Anfang an versteckt zu halten. Endlich bereit sie wieder zu konfrontieren, ging er hinüber, um sich ihr anzuschließen, lächelnd. "Na, überlegst du dir schon die Superlative."

"Was haben die da oben vor?" fragte sie ihn sofort, offensichtlich hatte sie so ihre Schwierigkeiten damit, dass Offensichtliche zu glauben.

"Was glaubst du, Chefreporterin?" konterte Logan und schaute sie an.

Rory schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Die werden doch wohl nicht springen!" keuchte sie.

"Aber natürlich!" widersprach Logan.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. "Das sind zwanzig Meter! Die werden sterben!"

Hmm, vielleicht hatte Colin trotzalldem Recht. Es sah so aus als würde es schwerer werden, Rory zu überzeugen, als er angenommen hatte. "Tun wir das nicht alle irgendwann," sagte er ihr, ging ein wenig weiter, näher zur Leiter, die nach oben zur Plattform führte.

Rory folgte ihm. "Aber diese vier da _gleich_," erzählte sie ihm und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Springer.

Logan hielt an und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Sechs," korrigierte er sie.

Verwirrt sah sie auf. "Ich sehe nur vier."

"Auch ich werd springen," erzählte er ihr.

Rory rollte mit den Augen. "Das war ja klar."

Bei ihrem Kommentar musste Logan lächeln. Sie hatte Recht. Er würde ein Abenteuer wie dieses hier nicht vorbeiziehen lassen, nicht wenn er es vermeiden konnte. Aber es war jetzt an der Zeit, sie über ihre Teilnahme zu informieren. "Und Finn wollte mitmachen, aber den haben sie ja abtransportiert. Ein Platz ist frei," informierte er sie, schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

Sie kam nicht sofort dahinter. "Hmm," kommentierte sie während sie sich umsah und wieder zu Logan schaute und endlich bemerkte sie den herausfordernden Blick in seinem Gesicht. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Nein!"

Naja, nicht, dass Logan das nicht erwartet hätte. "Wir werden nicht sterben," versicherte er ihr zuerst, dachte, dass das wohl der wichtigste Protestpunkt auf ihrer Seite war. "Bei uns stirbt man nicht so schnell. Außer die Alten," korrigierte er sich.

"Ich werd da sicher nicht runterspringen!" sagte sie ihm mit Nachdruck.

In diesem Augenblick kam Seth zu ihnen. "Es ist alles bereit," berichtete er Logan.

Logan nickte und legte einen Arm um ihn, drehte ihn ganz zu Rory. "Das ist Seth, der Mann, der die Fäden zieht," stellte er Seth vor.

Seth, offensichtlich von Colin informiert worden, dass Rory möglicherweise teilnahm, drehte sich sofort zu ihr um. "Es ist ungefährlich. Wir haben ein Duzend Testläufe absolviert und jede Kartoffel hat überlebt," versicherte er ihr.

Logan zuckte zusammen. Warum musste er gerade jetzt die Kartoffeln erwähnen?

Ganz gewiss schaute Rory sie skeptisch an. "Was für Kartoffeln?" fragte sie mit einer schrillen Stimme.

"Man kann die Tests nicht mit Menschen machen. Unverantwortlich," begründete Logan als Seth davonging.

Entschlossenheit trat in Rorys Augen. "Also, danke für das Angebot, aber ich bin als Journalistin hier. Als Beobachterin, da macht man bei sowas nicht mit."

Logans Kopf schnellte hoch. Hier hatte er seine Falltür. "Seit wann?" fragte er mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

"Schon immer," antwortete Rory.

Offensichtlich hatte Rory vergessen mit wem sie hier redete. Zeit sie dran zu erinnern. "George Plimpton hat sicher immer rausgehalten?" fragte er, forderte sie heraus, ihm zu wiedersprechen.

Das brachte sie aus dem Konzept. "Was?"

"Alles was er geschrieben hat, hat er live erlebt. Der Kampf gegen Sugar Ray Robinson, er war Quarterback bei den Lions, hat Eishockey gespielt," erinnerte Logan sie.

Rory runzelte die Stirn. "Plimpton hätte wahrscheinlich mitgemacht," murmelte sie.

Hmm, vielleicht war das das falsche Beispiel. Rory sah nicht so aus als würde sie auf Sport abfahren. Ja, er sollte sich besser auf Reporter der ernsteren Sorte beziehen. "Buford hat unter Fußballhooligans gelebt und alles erzählt. Ernie Pyle verlor sein Leben durch einen japanischen Heckenschützen. Sowas erwarte ich gar nicht von dir." Gott, er hoffte, dass sie nie so ehrgeizig als Reporterin sein würde. Er wollte sie nicht verletzt sehen.

Aber seine Argumente schienen zu wirken, als Rory ihn unglücklich anschaute. "Buford, Pyle, ich weiß."

Sie brauchte trotzdem noch mehr. Naja, Logan hatte kein Problem damit. "Richard Hottelet sahs für die U.P. in einem Nazigefängnis. Hunter Thompson war voll bei den Hell's Angels drin. Ich meine mitten drin. Er hat zugesehen und seine Beschreibungen sind derart präzise, dass man das Gefühl hat, man war auch da."

Rory hielt ihre Hände abwehrend hoch. "Schon gut, schon gut, alles klar, diese Jungs waren dabei! Natürlich! Aber ich..."

"Alle Springer auf ihre Plätze, es geht los!" rief Colin, schaute zu Logan mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Verdammt, die Zeit wurde knapp. Er schaute zurück zu Rory. Zeit etwas persönlicher zu werden. "Du hast Angst."

Sofort schoss ihr Kopf hoch. "Was? Ja!"

"Und deswegen springst du nicht?" fragte er sie sanft.

Sie wurde rot. "Deswegen springe ich nicht!" sagte sie ihm, aber er konnte es an ihrer Stimme hören, dass sie einknickte.

Endlich. Jetzt noch einen weiteren Schlag. "Komm schon, du verträgst ein kleines Abendteuer."

Das brachte ihm einen befangenen Blick ein. "Was meinst du damit?" verlangte sie zu wissen.

Logan zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du bist zu vorsichtig."

Ihr Ärger blitze auf. "Wieso? Weil ich noch nie im Nazigefängnis war, von Hooligans verprügelt oder von Motorradrockern niedergetrampelt wurde? Und ich glaube Plimpton kam auch nicht so glimpflich davon!"

Also kannte sie Plimpton. Das war eine Sache, auf die sie stolz sein konnte. Wenige Mädchen kannten Plimpton. Nicht mal Honor kannte ihn und sie war immerhin mit ihrem Vater aufgewachsen. Aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Wichtig war, dass er spürte, dass sie nur noch einen kleinen Stoß brauchte. Er kam auf sie zu, drang völlig in ihren Privatraum ein und seine Nasenlöcher füllten sich mit dem Duft, der so einzigartig auf ihr lag, obwohl er jetzt etwas vermischt war mit dem Geruch des Waldes.

"Es wird ein riesen Spaß, ein super Nervenkitzel, Rory. Eine Dummheit, mal was anderes, etwas Verbotenes," sagte er ihr, seine Stimme vertraut, beharrlich. Er wurde durch eines ihrer Lächeln belohnt. Dadurch ermutigt, machte er weiter, sah wie ihr Widerstand mit jedem seiner Worte zerfiel. "Sowas gehört doch zum Jungsein. Es ist deine Entscheidung. Es gibt Menschen, die werden uralt ohne auch nur eine Minute gelebt zu haben. Wenn du jetzt da mit raufkletterst, dann bist du nicht wie sie."

Ja! Er hatte sie!

Und wirklich, langsam schaute Rory ihm tief in seine Augen. "Also dann los," sagte sie leise.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag verschlug es ihm den Atem als er in diese blauen Tiefen von ihr schaute. Nach einem Moment lächelte er langsam und nickte. "Dann los!"

Zusammen gingen sie zur Leiter. Logan zwinkerte zu Colin, als sie an ihm vorbeikamen, dieser starrte überrascht zu Rory. Ja, ja, dieser Tag schien ziemlich lukrativ für ihn zu sein.

"Ich bin ja kein so großer Fan von Leitern," erzählte Rory ihm, brachte ihn damit aus seinen siegesreichen Gedanken.

Logan lächelte sie an. "Die machen mir auch eine Scheiß Angst," scherzte er zurück und winkte ihr, dass sie zuerst hoch gehen sollte.

Mit einem Seufzen fing sie an zu klettern. Keine leichte Aufgabe für sie in ihrem Ballkleid und ihren High Heels, was der Grund war, warum er wollte, dass sie voran ging. Sollte sie ausrutschen, wäre er da, um sie aufzufangen, hoffentlich ohne, dass sie beide mit gebrochenem Genick auf dem Boden landeten. Sie bekam jedoch den Bogen nach einigen Schritten raus und es sah so aus, als würden sie die Spitze sicher erreichen. Während sie sich vorsichtig nach oben zog, versuchte er in der Zwischenzeit ein Gentleman zu sein und nicht unter ihr Kleid zu schauen. Nicht einfache, wenn man bedenkt, dass er direkt unter ihr kletterte und ab und zu hoch schauen musste. Glücklicherweise jedoch verdeckte ihr Unterrock ihre Tugend ganz gut.

Endlich erreichten sie die Spitze und Jamie half ihr auf die Plattform, wo Logan sich ihr eine Minute später anschloss. Rory schaute hinunter und wurde etwas blasser. "Hoch. Das hier ist wirklich hoch," sagte sie ängstlich.

Logan warf einen Blick nach unten auf die versammelte Menge und schob sich an ihr vorbei zu ihren Plätzen. "Bin schon höher geflogen."

"Ich meine die Entfernung da nach unten," sagte Rory und folgte ihm.

"Ja, ich doch auch," sagte Logan und nickte Seth zu, der schon auf sie wartete.

Seth ging hinüber zu Rory, zeigte ihr den Gurt. "Das ist vollkommen ungefährlich. Der Gürtel passt zu deinem Kleid. Schön," kommentierte er trocken und wickelte den Gurt um Rory, um sie am Seil zu sichern, während Logan von Jamie gesichert wurde.

Rory, die noch etwas blasser wurde, zeigte nach unten zur Menge. "Warum sehen die alle so besorgt aus?" wollte sie wissen, schaute zurück zu Logan.

Logan lächelte. "Der Champagner ist fast alle," beruhigte er sie. Seth gab ihm einen Regenschirm, welchen er öffnete und Rory hinhielt. "Du weißt, dass du nicht springen musst. Niemand zwingt dich," sagte er ihr ruhig, seinen Augen schauten sie ernsthaft an. Er wollte sie wirklich zu nichts zwingen.

Aber Rory schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ich weiß," sagte sie, viel ruhiger, und schnappte sich den Regenschirm.

Stolz auf sie, lächelte Logan ihr zu und schnappte auch sich einen Regenschirm. Unten auf dem Boden sagte Colin das Eröffnungsritual für ihr großes Abenteuer.

Logan schaute zu Rory und sah, dass sie tief durchatmete, aber sie sah immer noch besorgt und blass aus.

"Vertraust du mir?" fragte er sie sanft. Sie wusste, dass er sie nicht mit hochgenommen hätte, um mit ihm zu springen, wenn er auch nur den leisesten Zweifel hatte, dass es nicht sicher für sie wahr, richtig?

Sie starrte nach unten und holte wieder tief Luft. "Wenn du springst, spring ich auch Jack," sagte sie ihm und das Filmzitat brachte Logan zum Lächeln.

Unten am Boden rief die Menge "In Omnia Paratus!". Es war Zeit, Logan schaute nach unten und machten einen Scherz, um Rorys Spannung zu lockern. "Ich hätte mir die Kartoffeln vorher noch einmal ansehen sollen."

Alarmiert schaute sie ihn an. Ihre momentane Ablenkung ausnutzend, ergriff er ihre Hand und sprang, zog sie dabei mit sich. Sie schrie auf, aber er fühlte wie sich ihre Finger fester um seine Hand schlossen, während sie fielen und konnte Logan nicht sagen, was am aufregendsten war: der Rausch ihres schnellen Fallens oder die Stöße, die durch seinen ganzen Körper jagten durch ihr Berührung. Was auch immer es war, sein Herz schlug schneller als es je zuvor in seinem Leben geschlagen hatte und er behielt ihre Hand in einem festen Griff, selbst als die Erdanziehung versuchte, sie auseinander zu ziehen.

Viel zu früh spürte er wie das Seil sie verlangsamte als sie gen Boden sausten und nach einer weiteren Sekunde, berührten seine Füße den Boden, unter den erleichterten Jubel der Menge. Der plötzliche Kontakt brachte ihn zum Stolpern und er fühlte wie auch Rory neben ihm taumelte, aber mit ihren Händen fest verbunden, konnten sie sich gegenseitig stützen.

Logan starrte zu Rory mit ihren scheinenden Augen, wie sie noch nie zuvor geschienen hatten und ihre Wangen geröttet mit dem Rausch ihres Sprungs, einige Strähnen ihres Haares hingen locker in ihr Gesicht und sein Herz zog sich zusammen während sein Atem ihm zum dritten Mal an diesem Tage verschlagen wurde. "Wie hat sich das angefühlt?" fragte er, seine Stimme voller Gefühle, die er nicht ausmachen konnte, da er sie noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte.

Sie schaute ihn an mit Erstaunen in ihren Augen. "Was für ne' einmalige Erfahrung!" atmete sie, immer noch auf dem High des Adrenalinerausches.

Logans Griff um ihre Hand festigte sich und er schaute ihr tief in die Augen, vergaß, dass dort andere Leute um ihn herum waren. "Nur wenn du das so willst," sagte er ihr.

Rory hielt ihre Augen und nahm ihre Hand, um seine Hand zu umfassen, die ihre hielt und brachte ihre verbunden Hände näher an ihr Herz. Logan wunderte sich, was sie dabei dachte. Er konnte den Ausdruck in ihren Augen nicht lesen. Aber er wusste, dass er sie küssen würde, genau hier, genau jetzt. Er konnte es nicht nicht tun.

Bevor er die Chance hatte sie näher an sich zu ziehen, um sie zu küssen, wurde ein Glas Champagner in seine Hand gedrückt und eine Sekunde später ließen Rorys Hände langsam seine andere Hand los und er fühlte, wie die Realität wieder hineinstürmte, die ihn wieder auf die Erde holte. Im nächsten Moment umarmte ihn Colin, bevor er zu Rory ging und auch sie umarmte. Logans andere Freunde begannen ihm auf die Schulter zu klopfen und ihm zu gratulieren, einige fragten nach dem Sprung und wie es sich angefühlt hatte. Er beantwortete sie automatisch, als er versuchte Rory im Blick zu behalten, die auch mit Fragen bombardiert wurde. Jetzt, da der Adrenalinerausch begann abzuebben, war das einzige was er noch fühlte völlige Verwirrung.

Was war gerade passiert?

* * *

Die Fahrt zurück war eintönig gewesen. Logan hatte freiwillig angeboten zu fahren, erstens, weil er nicht in der Stimmung für einen Drink nach dem Sprung war und zweitens und am wichtigsten, es war eine gute Entschuldigung, um Rorys Augen auszuweichen. Er fühlte sich immer noch unsicher mit dem, was da nach dem Sprung geschehen war.

Was auch immer es war.

Oh, wenn wollte er verarschen? Er fühlte sich nicht wohl mit all dem, was während der zwei Tage in den Wäldern passiert war und ausnahmsweise war er sehr froh, dass der Event endlich zu Ende war und sie schließlich in ihre Leben zurückkehren konnten. Weit, weit weg von dieser blauäugigen Reporterin, die inzwischen jeden seiner Gedanken heimsuchte.

Genau. Deshalb war er auch sehr still während der Fahrt zurück, hörte nur dem leichten Geplänkel seiner Freunde zu, Stephanie und Rory. Und natürlich den umfassenden Interviews, die Rory mit ihnen führte. Sie hatte sich selbst unter die Brigadier gemischt, hatte mit ihnen gelacht, mit ihnen getrunken, mit ihnen geredet. Nie, nachdem die Feierlichkeiten beendet waren, hatte Logan sie wieder allein stehen sehen, aber immer in einem Kreis einer Gruppe. Er war froh für sie. Es war, was er ihr im Grunde die ganze Zeit gewünscht hatte. Und trotzdem war er überrascht zu sehen, wie gut sie plötzlich in diese Welt zu passen schien.

In seine Welt.

Logan war sich nicht sicher warum, aber irgendwie beunruhigte es ihn auch. Aber dann hatte er die Entscheidung gefällt, dass er nicht mehr länger seine kostbare Zeit um sein Leben zu genießen dafür verschwenden würde, um über Rory Gilmore nachzudenken. Sicher, bis zu diesem Moment machte er noch einen miesen Job in dieser speziellen Angelegenheit, aber er beruhigte sicher selber, dass das nur an ihrer nahen Präsenz lag, welche er tief in seinen Knochen spüren konnte. Sobald sie wieder zurück in Yale waren, würde sie wieder ihren Weg gehen, er würde seinen Weg gehen, wie sie es verabredete hatten… aus dem Auge, aus dem Sinn.

Genau.

Er blickte via Rückspiegel zu Rory, Augenbinde fest an ihrem Platz, als sie Colin darüber ausquetschte, wie die LDB finanziert wurde. Colin war widerwillig, aber sie war unnachgiebig. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und das kleine Lächeln, das an ihren Lippen hing, zeigte Logan, dass sie schon weitaus mehr wusste, als sie eigentlich sollte. Höchste Zeit all dies zu beenden und sie weit, weit weg von Finn und Steph zu bringen, diesen beiden Plaudertaschen. Dankbarerweise hatten sie gerade die Stadt erreicht. Das bedeutete, nur noch ein paar Minuten mehr und seine Verbindung mit Rory Gilmore wäre Geschichte.

Er fuhr auf den nahegelegensten Parkplatz des Brandford Hauses und erwähnte gegenüber Colin, Rory von der Augenbinde zu befreien. „Wir sind da."

Rory blinzelte, als das Licht wieder ihre Augen traf und sie schaute sich um.

„Komm schon, ich bring zurück zu deinem Wohnhaus," sagte Logan ihr und stieg aus dem Auto aus. „Bin gleich zurück," rief er noch den anderen zu.

„Bis dann Leute. Oh, und Danke, dass ich mitkommen durfte. Ich verspreche euch, dass wird der beste Artikel, den ihr je gelesen habt," sagte Rory noch zu anderen, bevor sie auch aus dem Auto schlüpfte.

„Wir warten schon drauf," versprach Colin, lehnte seinen Kopf aus dem Fenster. „Vergiss nur nicht: Keine Namen!"

Lachend zwinkerte Rory ihm zu und drehte sich zu Logan. „Du musst mich nicht zurückbringen, wirklich."

Anstatt zu antworten, drehte Logan sich zu ihrem Wohnheim um und setzte sich in Bewegung. Er hörte sie seufzen, als sie ihn einholte. Schweigend liefen sie weiter.

Vor ihrer Tür drehte sie sich zu ihm. „Also…" sagte sie langsam, schaute ihn an.

Nicht wirklich wissend, was er sagen sollte, nickte Logan. „Viel Glück mit deinem Artikel," sagte er ihr schließlich leise , als die Stille zwischen ihnen zu viel wurde, um sie zu ertragen.

Rory nickte und schaute runter. Letztendlich seufzte sie und drehte sich, um die Tür aufzuschließen. Sie öffnete sie und drehte sich wieder zu Logan. „Also, uh, Tschüss," sagte sie bedächtig.

Wieder einmal nickte Logan. "Tschüss," sagte er ihr sanft und setzte sich in Bewegung zurück Richtung Auto.

Aber er wurde von Rory gestoppt, kurz bevor er die Ecke umrundete. „Logan?"

Langsam stoppte Logan und wendete sich wieder zu ihr, einerseits war er gespannt zu hören, was sie ihm noch sagen wollte, andererseits fürchtete er es.

„Ich wollte nur," begann Rory und stoppte auch sofort wieder. Sie machte einen kleinen Schritt in seine Richtung. „Naja, ich denke, ich wollte dir nur danken. Ich weiß, dass ich dir für diese unglaubliche Chance danken muss und ich bin sehr froh, dass du mir genug vertraut hast, um deine Freunde zu überreden, dass ich teilnehmen konnte." Wieder hörte sie auf zu sprechen und schaute auf ihre Füße. Schließlich jedoch schaute sie auf, traf seinen Blick und die Wärme ihrer Augen machte ihn sprachlos. „Und dann dieser Sprung… der war…" sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und lächelte. „Wow. Ich hätte mich selbst nie getraut und es wäre wirklich eine Schande gewesen, das zu verpassen. Also… Danke," sagte sie sanft.

Für einen Moment konnte Logan nichts sagen, aber letztendlich schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Du hast es dir verdient, Ace." Er zögerte einen Augenblick. „Und vergiss nie eine Sache: Du hast den Sprung gewagt. Du hast das Risiko auf dich genommen. Und du warst es, die zu mir kam wegen des Artikels, hast mir, uns, kaum eine Wahl gelassen." Er konnte sehen, dass seine Worte sie überraschten. Er nickte. „Denk drüber nach, Ace," sagte er ihn und drehte sich um, um schnellstmöglich zu verschwinden. Draußen vor ihrem Wohnheim hielt er jedoch inne, um sich ein Sekunde gegen die kalte Wand des Gebäudes zu lehnen, schloss dabei seine Augen.

Er war entschlossen, sie aus seinem Leben zu verbannen. Er musste sie aus seinem Leben verbannen.

Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dazu noch länger in der Lage wäre.

* * *

Als er zum Auto zurückkehrte, hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle, hatte jeden Gedanken an Rory in die Tiefen seines Bewusstseins verdrängt. Er war nicht überrascht zu sehen, dass Steph schon ihre Sachen genommen hatte und zu ihrem Wohnheim gegangen war. Es war schließlich nicht weit von hier. Eigentlich waren weder sein noch Colin und Finns Wohnheim weit von hier, aber Finn hatte seinen eigenen reservierten Parkplatz, also hatten die Jungs auf ihn gewartet. Sobald das Auto geparkt war, halfen er und Colin Finn hoch in sein Zimmer. Nachdem ihr Freund sicher auf der Couch angelangt war, wendete sich Logan zur Tür, um ihn sein Wohnheim zu verschwinden. Aber wieder einmal wurde er aufgehalten.

„Warte!" rief Colin aus und eilte in sein Zimmer. Eine Minute später kehrte er zurück mit einer Kamera in der Hand. „Ich hab vergessen dir das wieder zu geben."

Logan betrachtete die Kamera und stöhnte innerlich. Rory hörte einfach nicht auf ihn zu verfolgen. Er hatte auch vergessen, dass er Colin die Kamera vor dem Sprung gegeben hatte. Jetzt musste er wieder zu ihr zurück. Klasse.

Mit einem Seufzen nahm Logan sie. „Hast du die Fotos überprüft?"

Colin nickte. „Ja, alles in Ordnung. Einige zeigen ein wenig zu viel, aber ich vertraue Rory. Sie wird sie nicht benutzen."

Nicht zu vergessen, dass Rory offensichtlicher Weise einen neuen Fan hatte.

„Da sind sogar ein paar Gute mit drauf. Ich mag besonders das von eurem Sprung. Es ist fast so gut, wie das direkt nach dem Sprung," gab Finn seinen Senf dazu.

Verwundert schaute Logan seine Freunde an. „Der Sprung?"

Colin nickte. „Ja, ich dachte, dass sie gerne den unbestreitbaren Beweis haben wollte, dass sie wirklich ein siebenstöckiges Gerüst runtergesprungen ist. Also hab ich ein paar Bilder gemacht."

Logan starrte ihn an und dann, mit einem Stirnrunzeln, nahm er die Kamera und scrollte durch die Fotos. Und wirklich, da war es, eine eindeutige Aufnahme, wie sie von der Plattform sprangen, ihre Hände fest verschränkt und Logan konnte schwören, dass das Bild ihre scheinenden Augen zeigte. Neugierig scrollte er zu dem anderen Bild, das Finn erwähnt hatte, und sein Herz stockte für ein, zwei Schläge. Colin war es gelungen sie aufzunehmen, wie sie dort standen nach dem Sprung, jeweils starrend in die Augen des anderen, ihre Hände immer noch verschränkt. Es hatte die Magie des Momentes so gut eingefangen, dass Logan für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde genau das spürte, was er zu dem Zeitpunkt gefühlt hatte. Als ob nichts existierte außer Rory und ihm und das war einfach nur perfekt.

Aber so war es nicht. In Wirklichkeit existierte viel mehr um sie herum. Zähne knirschend schaltete Logan die Kamera aus und steckte sie weg. „Ich werde sie ihr geben," erklärte er seinen Freunden ausdruckslos.

Colin warf Finn einen Blick zu, bevor er wieder Logan ansah. „Naja, gut, dann vergiss nicht, ihr das hier auch zu geben," sagt er und hielt ihm eine Flasche Champagner und eine Gorillamaske entgegen.

„Was?" fragte Logan, er traute seinen Augen nicht.

„Ich hab mit den Mitgliedern des Komitees gesprochen und wir waren uns alle einig, dass Rory sich als würdig erwiesen hat, der LDB beizutreten. Schließlich ist es ihr Vermächtnis," berichtete Colin.

Logan starrte immer noch auf die Maske. „Ich wurde nicht gefragt," protestierte er tonlos.

„Naja, nein, aber du hast sie ja mitgebracht. Also ist deine Zustimmung selbst erklärend, richtig?" sagte Finn, schaute ihn genau an.

Langsam schaute Logan erst ihn an, dann Colin. Ja, er nahm an, dass das wirklich so war. Verdammt. Er wusste, dass sie es sich verdient hatte, aber wenn sie jetzt der LDB beitrat, würde er nie eine Chance haben, sie aus seinem Geist zu verdrängen. Wenn dazu überhaupt noch eine Gelegenheit gab.

„Natürlich," sagte er gezwungen fröhlich. „Ich werde sie ihr geben."

Zudem würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht wissen, was die Sachen zu bedeuten hatten, zu mindestens bis auf weiteres. Nicht bis zum nächsten Event für welches sie eine Einladung bekommen würde. Und bis dann… vielleicht würde sie jeden mit ihrem Artikel beleidigen und die Einladung würde zurückgezogen. Natürlich würde das nicht passieren, aber ein Kerl konnte immer noch hoffen.

„Mach das," nickte Colin.

„Oh und mach Fotos, wenn du sie ihr gibt's! Ich will ihr Gesicht sehen! Sie ist hübsch, wenn sie überrascht ist. Und sie ist hübsch, wenn sie zufrieden ist," sagte ihm Finn von der Couch.

„Finn, sag einfach, dass sie hübsch ist, Punkt, das spart viel Zeit," sagte Colin mit einem Augenrollen.

„Okay, sie ist hübsch, Basta," gab Finn nach und schaltete den Fernseher ein.

„Okay, ich geh jetzt besser mal. Man sieht sich morgen," Logan machte hastig seinen Rückzug. Er konnte es wirklich überhaupt nicht leiden, wenn sie so über seine Ace sprachen.

Finn schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Du kommst heute Abend nicht rüber? Wir schmeißen eine Party."

„Wir haben gerade zwei Tage durchgefeiert," stellte Logan fest.

Finn nickte. „Und jetzt feiern wir, dass wir diese zwei Tage überlebt haben und wir zurück auf dem Campus sind, bereit die Party wieder aufzunehmen."

Reine Finn-Logik. Keinen Freiraum für Diskussionen. Logan schüttelte seinen Kopf und lächelte. „ Sorry, heute Nacht nicht mit mir. Ich muss ein bisschen Schlaf nachholen."

„Du wirst langsam alt, Huntzberger," seufzte Finn.

Colin warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu. „Bist du okay?" fragte er leise.

Logan rollte mit den Augen. „Natürlich geht's mit gut. Nur müde. Weißt du noch, ich bin gerade drei Stunden am Stück gefahren."

„Schon gut, kein Grund empfindlich zu werden. Wollt nur fragen," protestierte Colin stirnrunzelnd.

Gott, er musste hier raus. „Okay, man sieht sich," sagte Logan zum zweiten Mal und trat einen weiteren hastigen Rückzug an.

* * *

Er wartete bis spät am Abend, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg zu Rorys Wohnheim machte. Für einen Augenblick beobachtete er es, bemerkte das Licht in ihrem Zimmer, während das ihrer Mitbewohnerin dunkel war. Als er ein wenig näher kam, sah er sie am Computer sitzen und er musste lächeln. Natürlich arbeitete sie, wahrscheinlich an ihrem Artikel.

Das Mädchen wusste einfach nicht, wie man abschaltete und entspannte. Logan konnte ihr das beibringen. Er könnte ihr so einiges beibringen – wenn er bereit dazu wäre, auch den Preis dafür zu zahlen. Was er nicht war.

Seufzend betrat er den Flur des Brandford Hauses und ging zu ihrer Tür. Er legte die Maske, die Kamera und den Champagner vorsichtig auf den Boden, bevor er aufstand und klopfte. Eilig verschwand er in den Schatten, von wo aus er beobachten konnte, wie sie die Sachen entdecken würde, die er hinterlassen hatte. Er hoffte nur, dass sie die Tür öffnete und nicht ihre Mitbewohnerin. Es war jedoch sie, die die Tür einen Moment später aufmachte. Von seinem Platz aus beobachtete er, wie sie verärgert dastand, weil niemand vor der Tür war – bis sie die Dinge auf dem Boden bemerkte. Langsam beugte sie sich herunter und hob die Sachen auf. Nach wie vor in der offenen Tür stehend konnte er sehen, wie sie die Flasche und die Maske abstellte, um sich die Bilder auf der Kamera anzuschauen. Plötzlich hielt sie inne und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und Logan wusste genau, dass es das Foto ihres Sprungs war, das sie zum Lächeln brachte.

Leider schloss sie in diesem Moment die Tür, machte es ihm somit unmöglich ihre Reaktion zum nächsten Foto zu sehen. Das Bild von ihnen und diese unbestreitbare Magie zwischen ihnen, die von Colin eingefangen wurde. Es war eine Schande, da er wirklich gerne ihre Reaktion zu diesem Bild gesehen hätte.

Langsam trat Logan aus den Schatten und machte sich auf zu seinem Zimmer. Er schüttelte seine Jacke von den Schultern und legte sie über den Stuhl seines Schreibtisches, wo er stehen blieb, starrte für eine ganze Weile auf den schwarzen Bildschirm vor ihm. Schließlich streckte er langsam seine Hände aus und schaltete ihn an, rief sein virtuelles Fotoalbum hoch. Zwei Klicks später füllte das Foto von ihm und Rory den Bildschirm.

Er starrte darauf und nahm zum x-ten Mal den Ausdruck auf beiden ihrer Gesichter in sich auf. Die Emotionen in beiden ihrer Augen. Die Richtigkeit ihre Hände verschränkt zu sehen.

Sein Herz zog sich zusammen, schlagartig schaltete Logan den Computer aus und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

Nein. Er konnte das nicht geschehen lassen.

Nicht das.


End file.
